Akatsuki in Humor Season 2
by ChiiChan2806
Summary: Disatu sisi mereka sangat misterius dan terlihat sebagai organisasi yang menyeramkan. Tapi dilain sisi mereka bisa membuat kalian tertawa dengan tingkah lucu dan aneh mereka. Kini Akatsuki hadir kembali untuk menghibur kalian semua. Kali ini Orochimaru ikut hadir dengan ketidakpekaannya. Bagaimana kisahnya? Dan bagaimana nasib Tobi si anak baik di season kali ini? Happy Reading ;)
1. Pulang Liburan

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Semi Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All place in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 1 Pulang Liburan

.

.

Saat itu musim salju, pepohonan ditutupi gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang putih nan bersih.

Di pintu masuk Konohagakure sepasang Jounin tampak sedang malas berjaga karena dinginnya udara kala itu. Mereka mengopi ria disertai memakan cemilan khas musim dingin. Yaitu...

"Singkong!"

"Nama yang aneh tapi nih barang enak banget yah dimakan." Celetuk Kotetsu

"Hey Izumo, nih bukan barang tapi ini umbi-umbian. Loe fikir nih "drugs" mentah apa?!" Izumo membantah

"Yah nih makanan kan jarang banget di sini kalo gak ditanem." Balas Kotetsu

"Maksud loe?!" Izumo mulai kesal dengan banyolan Kotetsu

"Maksud gue...hm..maksud gue apa ya, gue juga gak tahu nih mo!" Kotetsu berlagak berfikir

"Ffft..." Izumo menghela nafas lelah meladeni Kotetsu teman jaga sift nya yang aneh itu

"Tik..tok..tik..tok..."

"Eh liat mo! Ada rapper dateng kemari!" Kotetsu menunjuk sepasang duo Akatsuki yang baru dateng

"Rapper mata lu picek! Tuh si Hidan bahlul..!" Izumo mulai naik pitam

"Eh..maaf-maaf, abis kalungnya badai gila sih. Hahaha..." Kotetsu tertawa

Izumo yang melihat kelakuan temannya menjadi sweatdrop gak jelas sambil joget goyang gergaji tanpa ia sadari. (Maklum penyakit :D)

Tak lama duo Akatsuki yang tak lain adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu datang menghampiri keduanya yang sedang berjaga.

"Weh es! Loe pade lagi enak-enakan jaga sambil ngopi o'o di sini ye.." celetuk Hidan menyapa keduanya

Kakuzu hanya diam saja, dia tetap tenang sambil perlahan mengisi buku wajib lapor di pintu gerbang Konohagakure tersebut.

"O'o apanye Dan, bukannya udah diharamin tuh gak boleh ngerokok lagi sekarang?" Kotetsu balik bertanya dengan polosnya

Melihat Kotetsu yang agak angong ngobrol bareng Hidan yang banyak omong membuat Izumo makin bergoyang ria.

"Ayo goyang bang..."(bernada seperti iklan su***)

Izumo berucap sambil terus bergoyang gergaji

"Nah loe Tet! Napa pula temen loe goyang-goyang gak jelas gini?" Tanya Hidan balik dengan mata ngenes sayu pengen muntah

"Hahahaha..." Kotetsu tidak menjawab ia hanya tertawa.

Sementara itu Izumo yang sedang asik bergoyang bergumam dalam hatinya.

'Lebih baik gue goyang aja lah dari pada bunuh orang!' Geram Izumo yang mencoba mengalihkan perasaan eneq nya saat itu.

"Dah nih!" Tiba-tiba Kakuzu telah selesai mengisi buku wajib lapor.

"Oh iya, mkasih ya.." jawab Kotetsu sambil menerima buku yang telah diisi

Setelah mengisi data di buku wajib lapor, Kakuzu mengajak Hidan meninggalkan pos jaga tersebut. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan kedua orang Jounin Konoha yang sedang berjaga, Kakuzu pun berkata...

"Ooii! Bilang ama temen loe Tet, suruh berhenti ngegoyangnya. Jijik tahu gak!

Dan satu lagi, ngerokok emang udah diharamin tapi gak berlaku bagi para perokok mania. Kalo mau pindah, rokok elektrik aja biar cepet mampus loe pade ngisepin besi panas!"

Kakuzu nyeletuk gak karuan karena ia merasa jijik melihat goyangan gergaji di hadapannya.

"Jlep!" Kotetsu diam dan Izumo juga berhenti bergoyang

Kotetsu tidak mau kalah setelah di skak omongan oleh Kakuzu. Ia pun berkata.

"Hey Kantong sempit! Loe juga jangan sembarangan manggil gue dengan sebutan "Tet" ya!

Nama gue Kotetsu! Panggil nama gue yang lengkap. Loe fikir gue "om telolet om apa?! Loe fikir nama gue butet! Sekira-kira loe kalo ngomong! Kantong sempit!" Kotetsu membalas perkataan Kakuzu

"Lha...kok malah loe pade jadi berantem gini. Slow geh es...

Dah Zu, kita balik aja ke hutan kematian. Sebelum kita ikut mati di sini. Mati gaya ngeladenin orang gak penting!" Hidan beranjak pergi sambil menarik lengan Kakuzu

Izumo masih diam melihat yang terjadi, sementara Kotetsu berteriak tidak terima.

"Dasar Akatsuki sialan! Gak Hidan gak Kakuzu sama aja. Aku ini dianggap apa sii?" Ucap Kotetsu sambil pura-pura menangis dan bergaya alay

Izumo : "?"

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian...

"Akhirnya sampai juga kita di Konoha ya..?"

"Iya, lama banget kita liburan nih."

"Jadi kangen, apa kabar yang lain ya?"

Ketiga anggota Akatsuki yang berasal dari Amegakure itu tampak sedang melihat suasana desa Konoha yang sudah banyak terjadi perubahan. Mereka turun dari kereta dengan tangan kosong.

(Mungkin duit mereka sudah habis, jadi gak bawa apa-apa :D)

"Tuh lihat Pain, si Narto udah jadi hokage." Ucap Nagato kepleset

Pain hanya memandangi patung-patung yang terpahat dengan seksama

"Nagato, kamu kalo ngomong suka bener ya. Hahaha.." Konan tertawa geli mendengar Nagato menyebut nama Naruto

"Kok ketawa Nan? Ada yang lucu ya?" Nagato merasa malu

"Ada." Pain yang menjawab

"Apaan Pain?"

"Loe tadi nyebut Naruto dengan sebutan Narto. Setahu gue Narto mah nama salah satu anggota LP nya nih author!" Pain menjelaskan

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu maaf ya, hehehe.." sahut Nagato sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Jangan terlalu serius Pain.." sambung Konan

"Serius mah nama band yang udah bubar Nan." Sahut Pain

Konan : *#&#&$&$*?

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Chi, kira-kira mereka udah pada dateng belum ye?" Tanya Kisame yang lagi asik main shogi bareng Itachi

"Au deh.." jawab Itachi singkat

"Si Tobi belum keliatan, kemana ya die?" Tanya Kisame lagi

"Au deh.." jawab Itachi sambil menopang dagunya melihati papan shogi

"Jadi kagak ya si Tobi jemput Dei sama Sasori?" Kisame lagi-lagi bertanya

"Au deh.." jawab Itachi dengan kata-kata yang sama

"Loe ini Chi, dari tadi au deh au deh terus! Gak ada kata-kata laen apa?!"

Kisame kesal mendengar jawaban dari Itachi.

"Yah loe juga aneh, ini kan giliran gue yang jalan malah loe banyak tanya. Ganggu konsenterasi gue aja tau gak!

Apa jangan-jangan ini politik loe ya biar menang dari gue, dasar loe muka konspirasi!" Itachi akhirnya bicara panjang kali lebar tali kolor

"Chi..chi...fikiran loe jelek banget lah sama gue.." sahut Kisame kalem

"Mungkin bawaan muka loe Kis.."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Bawaan muka loe yang jelek jadi fikiran gue ikut jelek kalo ngomong ama loe!" Jawab Itachi santai

"Apa hubungannya...?" Kisame tidak habis fikir dengan ucapan Itachi

"Hubungannya...skak!" Itachi memukul mati permainan Kisame

Kisame : "* ; :-:;$?("

.

.

.

Di bandara Konohagakure..

Sosok sang topeng autis melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melihat kedatangan sang senpai tercinta. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan forever love nya si Tobi yaitu pria berambut kuning terkuncir Deidara dan senior kalem tapi dalemnya Akasuna No Sasori.

"Busyet ya!" Ucap Deidara

"Napa Dei?" Tanya Sasori

"Ini gue bingung aja, masak turun dari burung tanah liat buatan sendiri aja harus di lapangan landas pesawat sih!" Gerutu Deidara sambil turun dari burung buatannya

"Masih mending boleh pake jutsu Dei.." sahut Sasori yang ikut turun

"Lepas!"

Deidara melepas jutsunya.

"Yah kan maksud gue biar hemat biaya gitu pake jutsu." Curhat Deidara kepada Sasori

"Asal tetep jaga mulut aja Dei.." Sasori mulai berjalan ke pinggir bersama Deidara

"Jaga mulut gimana?" Tanya Deidara

"Ya jaga mulut, jangan sampe pake jutsu turun di bandara loe ucap katsu. Apa gak mampus semua ini orang-orang." Jawab Sasori sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang ada di sekitar bandara dengan mulut monyongnya

"Hahaha...kalo ngomong bener ye.." balas Deidara sambil tersenyum

Sasori kalem aja sambil terus berjalan dengan wajah misteriusnya.

Sesampainya di ruang penjemputan..

"Senpai...Tobi anak baik kangen..."

"emmuachh...emmuaachhh.."

Tobi si anak baik datang cipika cipiki dengan Deidara. Ia tidak menghiraukan orang lain yang melihat tingkah yaoinya. Tetapi saat ia ingin cipika cipiki dengan Sasori, Sasori menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Stop! Jauhin muka loe dari muka gue!" Ucap Sasori ganas

"Senpai..." Tobi sedikit sedih mendengarnya

Deidara hanya berulang kali ngelap pipi kanan dan pipi kirinya dengan lengan jubah Akatsuki.

"Yang lain udah pada dateng belum Tob?" Tanya Deidara masih sambil ngelap pipinya

"Em...Tobi gak tau senpai. Kita ke sana aja yuk.." Tobi mengajak keduanya langsung ke tujuan

Baik Deidara dan Sasori mengiyakan ajakan Tobi. Mereka akhirnya menuju kediaman mereka di hutan kematian.

"Kamui!"

Tobi si anak baik menggunakan jutsu legendarisnya.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki tiba di kediaman lama mereka di dekat hutan kematian Konoha.

Rumah berlantai tiga itu sangat mereka rindukan. Karena di sana suka cita dan duka lara mereka lalui bersama.

Tapi sesuatu diluar dugaan telah terjadi di rumah itu. Sesampainya di sana kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki menjadi terbengong-bengong gak karuan.

"Apaan nih?"

"Tau, apaan kali nih?"

"Dah masuk aja."

"Yuk masuk.."

Pintu rumah pun dibuka.

"Krek..."

Sebuah pandangan yang membuat merinding bulu roma terlihat di kesepuluh pasang mata anggota Akatsuki.

"Ka..kau..." Hidan ngeri melihat yang ada di dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Tobi si anak baik tidak sanggup menahan tangis.

"Zet...zetsu...!"

Tobi berteriak sambil berlari, ia mengeluarkan bulir air mata di mata kanannya. Anggota yang lain saling melirik dan berfikir.

"Gawat!" Seru Pain sang ketua Akatsuki

.

.

.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Saksikan terus Akatsuki in Humor season 2.

Hanya di Chiichan2806.

Jaa nee... :)


	2. Bergabungnya Orochimaru

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All place in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 2 Bergabungnya Orochimaru

.

.

Hari itu sudah tampak sore, angin malam pun perlahan datang menerjang penduduk Konohagakure.

Di sana, di kediaman Akatsuki terlihat sang anak baik sedang menangisi tanaman kesayangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi pohon raksasa yang menjulang tinggi sampai menembus langit-langit rumah Akatsuki berlantai tiga tersebut.

"Zetsu...hiks..hiks..."

Air mata Tobi terus mengalir, ia tak henti-hentinya memeluk sang pohon.

Melihat hal itu anggota yang lain berusaha mencari solusi.

"Aduh..gimana ini Chi, kasihan si Tobi nangis sambil melukkin si Zetsu." Tanya Kisame kepada Itachi yang ada di sampingnya

"Apa gue Shinra tensei aja yah?" Pain bertanya kepada anggota yang lain

"Jangan gila Pain, ntar mabur semua nih rumah ama si Zetsu-Zetsu nya." Deidara menjawab dengan panik

"Hmm..aku jadi bingung.." Konan mulai risau sambil berfikir

"Yang bener tuh uler-ulernya dibasmiin dulu, Baka!" Seru Hidan yang sudah ingin maju duluan

"Ameterasu aja Chi." Sela Sasori

"Pok!"

Kakuzu menepuk jidatnya sendiri, semua saran dari anggota Akatsuki gak ada yang beres.

"Nag, loe diem aja. Sariawan tah loe?" Sapa Hidan ke Nagato yang terlihat diam sedari tadi

"Gue lagi mikir Dan, sabaran dikit napa. Nih otak baru jelly bean belum nougat."Sahut Nagato setengah kesal

"Hnnn..." Itachi hanya menghela nafasnya

Kesembilan anggota Akatsuki itu terus berfikir bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang terjadi. Di rumah mereka ternyata dipenuhi ular-ular hidup yang mengisi seisi rumah. Ditambah Zetsu yang tak berdaya, yang sepertinya ia terkena malpraktek.

"Zetsu...hiks..hiiks..."

Tobi masih menangisi pohon kesayangannya itu. Hatinya perih melihat semua yang terjadi. Ia pun mulai kesal, sharinggannya langsung aktif seketika.

"Cling!"

"Eh..liat-liat..Tobi kenapa tuh?!" Hidan menunjuk ke arah Tobi yang tiba-tiba berhenti menangis

"Sa...toto..koe...Kyubi..!"

Tobi si anak baik membuat segel untuk mengeluarkan kyubi, ia sudah sangat geram sekali.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Tobi menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke lantai.

"Cliiinggg..!"

Tiba-tiba setelah mantra itu diucap muncullah di hadapan mereka semua...

"Kyubi..?"

"Bukan!"

"Kurama?"

"Juga bukan!" (Sambil geleng-geleng kepala)

"Lalu..?"

"Liat aja noh...!"

"Aduuhhh...kepalaku pusing..." seseorang muncul di lingkaran segel Tobi

"Apaan tuh!" Tanya Hidan sambil melotot

"Na..ru..to..!" Teriak yang lain

Di sana terlihat Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah Tobi menggunakan jutsu pemanggil.

"Eeh...?" Tobi bingung-bingung sendiri melihatnya

'Baka ya baka aja un..' gumam Deidara yang melihatnya

"A..a...no...kok...yang muncul...?"Tobi si anak baik speechless melihat Naruto yang datang memakai jubah hokage

Tobi langsung berdiri, ia menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di kepala.

"Perasaan...perasaan.." Tobi bingung, ia mondar-mandir sendiri.

Kesembilan Akatsuki yang lain langsung mendatangi Tobi dan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" Tanya Konan yang melihat Naruto sedikit pusing

"Ah..aku baik-baik saja. Tapi mengapa aku bisa kemari ya, padahal tadi aku sedang melaksanakan rapat lima kage." Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung

'Aduh..mampuslah kita ini...''bisik Hidan sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri

"Maaf, hokage sama. Tadi niat Tobi manggil Kyubi buat makan semua ular-ular ini. Kali-kali aja dia laper. Tapi ternyata yang muncul malah Anda. Maafkan Tobi ya hokage sama, Tobi kan anak baik.." Tobi menyela sambil bernada memelas.

'Un..loe ngomong pake rahang kagak si. Masa rubah makan uler..' Deidara bergantian bergumam

"Ular..?" Naruto celingak-celinguk menatap keadaan sekitar yang penuh ular.

"Oh yaa..ampuuunn..!" Naruto terkejut melihat semua ular yang ada di dalam rumah Akatsuki

"Chi, si Tobi manggil Kyuubi kan. Kok yang muncul Naruto?" Tanya Kisame kepada Itachi dengan setengah berbisk

"Itu karena Kyuubi ada di dalem tubuh Naruto Me! Kalo loe mangggil Kyuubi, ya Naruto nya kebawa lah..." Kakuzu tiba-tiba bersuara

"Oh..jadi ini masalah nya ya..?" Tanya Naruto kepada semua anggota Akatsuki

"Benar hokage sama. Rumah ini adalah rumah yang telah lama kami tinggalkan tapi saat kami kembali kami terkejut melihat isi di dalamnya." Pain menuturkan

"Ssst...Zu, tumben si Pain bener ngomongnya.." Hidan berbisik ke Kakuzu yang ada di sebelah kirinya

Kakuzu hanya diam, tidak meladeni perkataan Hidan.

"Hm..baiklah..aku akan membantu kalian." ucap Naruto

Tak lama sosok yang dikenal pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Lama tak jumpa, Itachi, Kisame, Pain,..." sosok itu terus mengabsen satu persatu anggota Akatsuki

'Sial, dia lagi. Jangan-jangan...' Sasori bergumam dalam hati

"Apa kau penyebab dari semua ini, Orochimaru?" Naruto bertanya kepada sosok yang datang, yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru.

"Oh..itu benar, Naruto kun." Jawab Orochimaru seperti tak ada dosa

Mendengar hal itu spontanitas Hidan melempar pedang sabit mata tiganya ke arah Orochimaru.

"Bruughh!"

Pedang itu terlempar tapi untung saja tidak mengenai Orochimaru, karena ia dapat cepat menghindarinya.

"Dasar sialan! Loe berani-beraninya ngeberantakkin rumah kita orang ya! Loe fikir nih rumah bapak moyang loe apa!" Hidan berseru sampe air liurnya bermuncratan kemana-kemana.

Sasori maju mendekati Hidan lalu menepuk bahu kanannya.

"Sabar Dan, loe kalo marah ya marah aja jangan sampe muncrat begitu. Tuh liat ulernya pada mati kena muncratan air liur loe.!"

Sasori bukannya meredakan emosi Hidan malah menambah rasa kesalnya.

"Hey Sasori! Loe seharusnya bantuin gue ngomong bukan malah ngomongin gue!" Seru Hidan kepada Sasori

Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi naik pitam, ia merasa kesal melihat temannya bertengkar karena ulah Orochimaru. Hanya dengan mengaktifan Mangekyo Sharinggannya ia kemudian membereskan masalah yang sedang terjadi.

"Ameterasu!"

Api hitam itu mulai membakar semua ular kepunyaan Orochimaru termasuk Orochimaru dan juga Zetsu. Rumah mereka juga dilalap si jago itam.

"Zetsuuu..!" Tobi si anak baik menjerit di kala api hitam itu mulai menjalar ke tubuh Zetsu yang tak berdaya.

"Suiton no jutsu!"

Tiba-tiba Kisame membentuk segel tangan lalu dengan jutsunya Zetsu berhasil diselamatkan. Tubuh Zetsu dilindungi pusara pelindung air yang Kisame buat.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Mereka semua pada terdiam, tak terkecuali Naruto yang dibuat pusing oleh ulah aneh anggota Akatsuki. Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto langsung berpamitan pulang kemudian menuju kantor hokage. Sepertinya Naruto sangat sibuk hari itu, tapi karena ulah Tobi yang menggunakan jutsu pemanggil, waktunya pun harus tersita.

Lain dengan Tobi si anak baik, ia terlihat sibuk memandikan Zetsu di sumur belakang rumah.

"Zetsu..cepatlah sadar...hiks.."

Tobi masih menangisi Zetsu, anggota yang lain merasa tak tega melihat Tobi yang biasanya ceria menjadi bermuram durja hari ini.

"Dei..sono..!"

Sebuah kode dari Pain untuk Deidara agar meredakan tangisan Tobi.

"Hmm..baiklah.." dengan malas Deidara bangkit lalu mendekati Tobi

Kesemua anggota Akatsuki saat itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di samping rumah, tak jauh dari sumur belakang. Mereka sedang membicarakan rencana selanjutnya.

Deidara pun datang berusaha mendiamkan Tobi.

"Un, udahan geh nangisnya. Loe kagak malu apa nangis lama-lama." Sapa Deidara ke Tobi, Deidara ikut berjongkok di depan sumur.

"Hiks..."

"Srruupph.."

Tobi si anak baik membuka sedikit topengnya, lalu menghirup kembali ingus yang hampir menetes. Melihat hal itu Deidara menjadi jijik setengah mati.

"Loe jorok amat yah un..." Deidara jijik sendiri

"Senpai, Tobi sedih liat Zetsu gak sadar diri gini. Udah Tobi mandiin tapi masih aja pingsan gak bangun-bangun." Tobi mulai bercerita

"Mati kali Tob!" Deidara mulai eneq berada di deket Tobi karena melihat kejorokkannya

"Hua..hua...hua..." mendengar ucapan Deidara, Tobi menangis menjadi lebih kencang sambil berguling-guling karena tidak terima.

"Eh! Eh! Kenapa tuh mereka?" Nagato bertanya ke anggota yang lain

Kesemua anggota Akatsuki segera mendekati Tobi yang sedang berguling ria di sumur belakang.

"Tobi..sudah ya.., nanti juga Zetsu sadar ko dari pingsannyaa

"Senpai Konan..." Tobi terbangun mendengar Konan menghibur hatinya

"Udah yuk, digotong Zetsunya." Pinta Konan kepada yang lain.

Akhirnya anggota Akatsuki menuruti permintaan Konan, dengan segera mereka membawa Zetsu untuk duduk bersama di bawah rindangnnya pohon walaupun ia belum sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

"Mokuton no jutsu!"

Di sana, tepat dipertigaan jalan menuju hutan kematian, Yamato sibuk membangunkan rumah baru untuk anggota Akatsuki. Dengan jutsunya, tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Yamato untuk membuatkan rumah dari bahan kayu tersebut.

Sementara anggota yang lain sibuk membawa barang yang mereka beli untuk keperluan rumah tangga mereka. Lain dengan Kakuzu, sekarang giliran Kakuzu yang menangis sambil memeluki batang pohon Sakura.

"Habis sudah..habis..." isaknya sambil menyandarkan tubuh ke depan sambil menutup kedua matanya

Bagaimana tidak Kakuzu menangis, uang kas Akatsuki harus ludes untuk pembuatan rumah baru mereka.

"Sepertinya ini cukup." Ucap Konan setelah mengumpulkan barang belanjaan

"Zu..ngapain loe di situ. Lagi maen petak umpet apa?" Tanya Hidan sambil membawa barang-barang yang dibeli

"Ngambek kali dia Dan." Celetuk Sasori kemudian

"Udah Zu, ntar kita cari duit lagi." Pain meneruskan

"Loe tangisin juga gak bakal balik tuh duit." Ucap Kisame

Mereka bergantian masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa barang belanjaan.

"Udah un, kalem aja. Loe cemen banget lah gara-gara duit abis jadi nangis begitu." Lanjut Deidara

Mendengar ucapan teman-temannya, Kakuzu tidak terima.

"Diem loe kamfreeet! Loe semua gak ngertiin batin gue yang lagi tersiksa sih!" Balas Kakuzu dengan isak tangis dan amarah

"Senpai Kakuzu..."

"Mmuaach.."

Tiba-tiba Tobi mencium pipi kiri Kakuzu.

"Apaan loe Tob!" Kakuzu langsung mengelap pipi kirinya

"Senpai, Tobi anak baik ngehibur senpai biar gak sedih lagi." Ucap Tobi polos

"Gue gak butuh hiburan! Gue butuh duit!" Sahut Kakuzu sambil berteriak

"Apa saya bisa bergabung dan membantu kalian mencari uang?" Tanya seseorang yang baru datang

Kesemua anggota Akatsuki melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Oh loe rupanya!"

"Berani juga loe nampakin diri, uler jadi-jadian."

"Dah jangan banyak omong, serang dia..!"

"Serrbuu...!"

Hidan memimpin teman-temannya untuk menyerang seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Mati loe Orochimaru sialan..!" Hidan menusukkan tombak saktinya ke tubuh Orochimaru

"Tunggu..tunggu..aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan kalian..!" Orochimaru berlari-lari karena dikejar kesemua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Tobi

"Nanti aja gabungnya, loe mati dulu sekarang!" Kakuzu ikut beringas mengejar Orochimaru yang lari kencang dengan tubuh ularnya

"Kalo mati gimana bisa gabung ya?" Tobi berfikir sendiri

.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Awal Kegiatan

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All place in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD, Typo and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 3 Awal Kegiatan

.

.

Hari-hari dilalui bersama, mau ada badai topan, tsunami pun mereka selalu bersama.

Kekompakkan mereka memang tiada duanya, walaupun selalu ada perselisihan yang terjadi di dalam organisasi kriminal tingkat S tersebut.

Perbedaan wujud, prilaku maupun sifat tidak menghalangi persatuan dan kesatuan yang terjalin di antara anggota Akatsuki.

Kadang orang menilai mereka sebagai sosok yang menyeramkan, tapi tidak untuk sebagian pecinta humor. Mereka pun dapat membuat lelucon-lelucon yang menggelitik mata dan perut.

Hari itu, di mana hari sangat terik tidak hujan seperti biasanya.

Iseng punya iseng si mungil Sasori mengadakan lomba buat teman-temannya.

"Oii..ooii..., panas gini enak makan dugan ooii.." canda Sasori membuka percakapan di tengah kegalauan mereka. Mereka sedang duduk bersama di bawah rindangnya pohon yang ada di pertigaan jalan menuju hutan kematian.

Tobi pun yang sedari tadi melamun menyahuti ucapan Sasori.

"Ehh..ide bagus senpai, Tobi juga haus.." sahut Tobi yang langsung bergembira seketika

"Loe ada-ada aja Sas. Mana ada pohon kelapa di sini, mau masuk hutan kematian tah nyari pohonnya?" Celetuk Kakuzu

"Ada oii.., di depan pintu gerbang Konoha banyak pohon kelapanya." Ucap sesepuh Konoha, Itachi

(Itachi paling lama tinggal di Konoha di banding Tobi alias Obito)

"Wah, boleh juga tuh..." sahut Hidan sambil senyum-senyum

Di sini Hidan tu doyan makan, walau sering protes apa yang dimakannya.

Akhirnya kesebelas anggota Akatsuki pergi menggunakan burung terbang buatan Deidara menuju pintu gerbang Konoha.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana...

"Udah bagi dua aja, Konan gak usah ikut." Ucap Kisame kepada teman-temannya

"Iya lah, gue cewek. Enak aja suruh ikut tumpuk-tumpuk sama kalian!" Sahut Konan dengan sinis

"Tapi gak seru bray kalo gak di lombain." Sasori melanjuti

"Maksud loe Sas?" Tanya Itachi yang bingung

"Maksud gue, kita bagi jadi dua kelompok. Nah kelompok yang ngambil kelapa lebih banyak itu yang menang. Yang kalah ngupasin kelapanya. Gimana?" Jawab Sasori yang memberikan saran kepada para anggota Akatsuki.

"Hmmm..." kesemua anggota Akatsuki tampak berfikir, termasuk Zetsu yang sudah baikan kesedia kala.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Pohon kelapa itu tingginya sekitar sembilan meter guys, lumayan tinggilah sehingga mereka harus membentuk barisan dari akar pohon sampai ke atas.

Lho kenapa gak pake jutsu?

Mereka memang tidak memakai jutsu karena sedang kelelahan akibat menyusun barang-barang di rumah baru mereka.

Katakanlah di sudut pohon kelapa A, sudah ada Kakuzu di paling bawah. Di susul Hidan yang menaiki badan Kakuzu lalu berdiri di atas pundaknya, diikuti Tobi, Deidara dan Sasori.

Di sudut pohon B, ada Kisame yang paling bawah. Disusul Itachi, Pain, Nagato dan Zetsu.

Apa yang terjadi saat mereka memanjat pohon kelapa itu?

"Brruuttt..!"

Suara kentut terdengar, alhasil di kelompok A hampir tidak seimbang saat berdiri memanjat pohon kelapa dikarenakan Hidan yang tak sengaja kentut di atas kepala Kakuzu.

"Brengsek loe ya Jashin..!" Kakuzu kesal karena dikentutin Hidan dan akhirnya badan Kakuzu goyang-goyang tidak seimbang saat menahan teman-teman yang berada di atas badannya.

Sontak saja Tobi, Deidara dan Sasori yang berada di atas juga ikut goyang-goyang.

"Eeehh...senpai..., Tobi bisa jatoh nih.." ucap Tobi sambil memandangi dari atas

"Ooiii, bisa diem gak yang di bawah itu. Nanti ketiban kelapa kepala kamu orang itu..!" Seru Deidara yang ikut kesal

"Ah loe Dei, ngomong aja. Nih Jashin ngentutin gue, busuk bener!" Kakuzu menutup hidung dan mulutnya

Eh, bukan Kakuzu emang udah ditutup yah hidung dan mulutnya?

Iya, tapi kali ini ditambahin sama jerami kepunyaan dia. Sepertinya Hidan habis makan jengkol, sehingga penutup hidung Kakuzu tertembus udara busuk dari pantat Hidan. Hehehe...

"Bentar lagi Oii, tahan dikit!" Seru Sasori

Dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Kakuzu menahan bau harum di atas tubuhnya.

"Tolong yang punya jutsu angin.., gibas si baka Jashin ini...!" Kakuzu pun berkata dengan nada memelas menahan bau

Hidan sendiri hanya menyeringai tidak tau malu.

Sementara itu di kelompok B, Zetsu yang berada paling atas tampak kesulitan mengambil kelapanya. Karena kelapa dan ranting nyangkut-nyangkut di cangkang kepalanya.

"Cepetan geh Zet! Satu pun belum ada, bisa kalah kita ini." Ucap Itachi yang menahan beban Pain, Nagato dan Zetsu

"Sabar senpai...lagi diusahakan.." sahut Zetsu yang berusaha memetik buah kelapa muda itu

"Santai aja Chi, tuh Konan aja masih diem belum ngitung. Berarti kelompok Kakuzu belum ada yang dapetin dugan nya" ucap Nagato

"Santai apanya Nag, nih gue di paling bawah nahan bobot kamu orang. Berat tau gak!" Kisame menyahuti

Dan tak lama sesuatu pun terjadi...

"Buughh!"

"Bugh!"

"Bugghh!"

"Bugh!"

Bunyi kelapa muda mulai berjatuhan dari atas. Konan yang berada di bawah menghitung sambil merapihkan buah kelapa yang jatuh berserakan itu.

"7, 8, 9, 10..." Konan menghitung buah kelapa yang jatuh dan...

"Teeettt!"

"Waktu habis ooii...turun..!" Teriak Konan dari bawah

Dan akhirnya formasi berdiri berbaris itu lenyap dengan seketika.

"Brrruuggghhhh!"

Semua anggota Akatsuki terjatuh ke tanah yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian..

"Siaaal...!" Deidara berteriak karena mendapat kekalahan

"Udah Dei, nikmatin aja.." ledek Hidan seperti tidak punya salah

"Gara-gara loe nih kita kalah Dan!" Deidara menggerutu kepada Hidan

"Iyah, pake kentut segala lagi." Sasori melanjuti

Mereka saat itu memboyong seluruh buah kelapa muda ke belakang rumah mereka untuk segera dikupasi.

"Ya maaf..., namanya juga kentut. Kalo di tahan bisa sakit gue, kan ngeluarin angin tuh sehat sih!" Sanggah Hidan yang tak mau kalah

"Senpai, senpai mah makan angin terus tiap saat gimana gak mau masuk angin." Sahut Tobi kepada Hidan

Sementara itu Itachi masih sibuk membangunkan partner Hidan yang tak lain adalah Kakuzu.

"Zu...sadar Zu.." tampak Kakuzu yang sedang pingsan karena terkena kentut Hidan

Setelah seluruh buah kelapa muda berada di belakang rumah, Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi segera mengupasi kulit buah kelapa muda yang di dapat oleh para anggota Akatsuki.

Sedang Hidan berusaha menyajikan minuman bertenaga itu.

Itachi, Nagato dan Pain mendapat kerja tambahan karena harus menyadarkan Kakuzu. Sedang Kisame mengangkut sampah bekas serabut kelapa yang telah dikupas.

Akatsuki saja menjaga kebersihan lho guys..

Buanglah sampah pada tempatnya. Dan buanglah mantan pada tempat sampah, hehehe...

"Nih, minumin ama Kakuzu." Konan datang memberikan obat penyadar kepada Kakuzu

Dan akhirnya...

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Haahh...seger nya..." Hidan menghabisi lima buah air kelapa muda

"Lihat tuh si Jashin, gak tau malu. Abis ngentutin gue minum air kelapanya yang paling banyak lagi." Seru Kakuzu kepada Kisame

"Yah maklum aja Zu, namanya juga si Hidan." Kisame menambahkan

"Udah-udah lagi, mending minum air kelapa kalian. Siapa tau cakra dapat cepat terisi penuh." Ucap Konan menengahi

"Ya,ya..ibu negara.." ledek Pain sambil merangkul Konan

"Ciee..ciee..." celetuk Itachi meledek kemesraan Pain dan Konan

"Kayaknya ada yang abis jadian nih Chi.." Nagato melanjutkan

"Iya Nag, gue jadi ngiri. Peluk gue donk.." Itachi balik melaga Nagato

"Senpai, Tobi aja yang meluk senpai mau..?" Tobi menawarkan diri

"Mending gue di peluk author Tob dari pada di peluk loe. Rata..." Itachi mendengus kesal

"Hahahaha..." yang lain ikut tertawa

Sementara Konan dan Pain terlihat tersipu malu mendapat ledekkan dari teman-temannya.

"Ada-ada aja ulah si Tobi ini..." Kisame menutup percakapan di hari itu

Setelah memakan air kelapa muda alias dugan, kesebelas anggota Akatsuki masuk ke dalam rumah baru mereka.

Lho kemana Orochimaru?

Orochimaru sedang mendapat hukuman dari Naruto akibat ulahnya yang menyalahi aturan di desa.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?

Tbc.


	4. Obat Kuat

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Canon

Rate : T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All place in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD, Typo and many mistakes!

.

Chapter 4 Obat Kuat

.

.

Suatu malam yang dingin seusai membuat kandang ayam bersama. Para anggota Akatsuki terkena flu secara berbarengan.

(Akatsuki mulai beternak ayam kembali.)

Hanya Konan sendiri yang kebal akan penyakit yang satu itu, sehingga Konan diminta untuk membelikan obat. Tapi sayang, obat yang Konan beli tertukar dengan pembeli lain yang merupakan sepasang pengantin baru di desa Konoha.

Sesampai di rumah, Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Pain dan Nagato meminum obat itu.

Awalnya biasa saja, tapi pada menit ke-6 sesuatu terjadi pada mereka.

"Aduuhhh..." Hidan mengeluhkan dirinya

Pain tiba-tiba langsung lari ke kamar mandi, sedang Nagato dengan tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga menuju teras atap rumah Akatsuki.

"Kayaknya ada yang gak beres nih, un!" Deidara menggerutu

Dan benar saja sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, dan kemudian Deidara segera pergi menuju sumur di belakang rumah Akatsuki.

Tinggallah Hidan, Sasori dan Itachi yang sedang melihat-lihat acara tv. Sampai mereka serius dengan salah satu channel yang sedang menampilkan acara "mata lelaki".

"Gimana ini, kalau dibiarin lama-lama gak turun-turun.." Sasori juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan teman-temannya

"Gue gak tau gimana Sas, palak gue kok pusing amat yah." Hidan gidek-gidek seakan-akan kesadarannya hampir hilang

Sedang Itachi tampak risih sendiri dengan sesuatu yang sedang mengeras di tubuhnya.

"Aduuh..si Konan salah beli obat ini..." Itachi kemudian ikut mengeluh

Tak lama Tobi datang bersama Zetsu dengan kamuinya.

"Tobi pulang...!" Ia berteriak saat telah sampai di rumah, di kedua tangannya tampak membawa kantong plastik yang berisi makanan.

Dan mereka berdua terkejut di saat melihat Hidan, Itachi dan Sasori yang terlihat kesakitan itu.

"Ehhh...?" Mata Tobi memandangi ketiga senpainya yang sedang duduk gusar di atas sofa yang berada di depan tv.

Dengan tergesa Tobi berjalan mendekati ketiganya dan sontak saja Tobi menjerit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Tobi berteriak, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan di saat melihat ketiga senpainya tengah memegang-megang sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik jubah Akatsuki yang mereka pakai, yang jelas Tobi dan Zetsu menjadi kebingungan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi kepada ketiga senpainya itu.

"Pelan dikit Tob kalau teriak itu, berisik!" Hidan berucap sambil berusaha membenarkan sikap duduknya

"Senpai...sejak kapan berteriak menggunakan suara yang kecil. Itu namanya berbisik." Tobi berusaha menyanggah perkataan Hidan

"Udah Tob, bantuin kita. Gimana ini..?" Sasori ikut bertanya kepada Tobi dengan nada yang memelas

Tobi menoleh ke arah Zetsu, tapi Zetsu hanya bisa angkat tangan saat diminta bantuan untuk masalah yang satu ini.

"Senpai...Tobi bingung harus ngapain, lagi pula senpai pada ngapain lah megang pentungan begitu!" Celetuk Tobi

Sontak saja ketiganya menjawab.

"Ini bukan pentungan Tobi..!"

Tobi pun terkejut karena ketiganya berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Ini aset negara nih, kalau rusak bahaya nanti gak akan menghasilkan.." Itachi bergumam sendiri sambil terus memegangi perutnya

"Iya, harta paling berharga nih Tob!" Seru Sasori yang ikut berbicara

Tiba-tiba Pain pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aaahhh...leganya..." Pain telah menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam kamar mandi

Hidan pun berusaha bangun dari duduknya.

"Dah gantian gue lah, loe Chi ama Sasori kalau mau nunggu abis gue." Ucap Hidan sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi

"Kok loe cepet amat Pain?" Tanya Sasori kepada Pain

"Iya, sabun cair nya gue habisin! Hahaha..." jawab Pain sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Uhh..sakit bener gue. Gila si Konan beli obat malah obat ginian.." Itachi mengerutu

"Mungkin ketuker kali Chi.." sela Pain sang ketua Akatsuki

Tobi dan Zetsu hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan di antara ketua organisasi dan senpai-senpainya.

Tobi menjadi terheran, apa hubungannya kamar mandi, sabun dengan apa yang terjadi kepada senpai-senpainya itu.

"Senpai..." Tobi berusaha menegur mereka

"Memangnya sabun mandi buat apa ya?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya

Itachi dan Sasori yang merasakan sakit tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, sehingga Pain lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Tobi.

"Makanya cepet gede Tob, biar tau!" Seru Pain yang terkekeh geli

"Heeehh...?" Tobi terheran-heran sendiri, ia pun kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya

"Tobi udah gede senpai...!" sahut Tobi dengan penuh keyakinan dan semangat yang membara

"Iya, loe emang udah gede Tob. Tapi percuma kalau gak pernah diasah yah kecil melulu!" Sasori menjawab sambil menahan sesak

Tobi terlihat berfikir.

"Udah pada buruan gih sediain apa yang tadi kita orang pesen." Perintah Pain kepada Tobi dan Zetsu

Sambil saling melirik, Tobi dan Zetsu akhirnya menuruti perintah sang ketua dan kemudian meninggalkan para senpainya untuk segera menyiapkan makanan yang dipesan seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian.

Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan dan memulai makan malam yang terbilang sudah lewat waktu itu.

Ya bagaimana tidak lewat waktu, mereka makan malam pada pukul 9 bukan pukul 7 seperti biasanya.

Karena cuaca yang dingin membuat mereka malas keluar rumah dan akhirnya Tobi dan Zetsu yang membeli berbagai makanan pesanan anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Nih baru mantep!" Hidan terus melahap ramen yang dia makan

"Perasaan apa aja loe embat Dan." Kakuzu menyela perkataan Hidan

"Senpai Hidan emang doyan makan.." celetuk Tobi sambil melihat ke arah Hidan, ia terlihat sibuk memegangi topeng saat makan

"Betul, betul, betul.." Zetsu jadi ikut-ikutan

Hidan yang merasa di timpah perkataan bertubi-tubi langsung membalas perkataan teman-temannya itu.

"Udah lagi Tob, makan yang bener loe jangan sibuk ngurusin topeng melulu!" Hidan menggerutu

"Ini topeng Tobi senpai..." Tobi menyahuti perkataan Hidan

"Siapa juga yang mau ngakuin topeng loe Tob!" Deidara ikut menyahuti sambil memakan nasi goreng pesanannya

"Yee, ini topeng ciri khas Tobi senpai. Tobi kan anak baik. Biarinlah Tobi ngurusin topeng Tobi sendiri, asal gak ngurusin urusan orang lain, hehehe" Tobi berucap sambil ketawa geli sendiri

Tiba-tiba Itachi berdiri kemudian pergi meninggalkan anggotanya, seakan malam yang telah larut tidak menjadi penghalang baginya.

Melihat Itachi yang pergi Sasori berusaha mengikuti.

"Oii, pada mau ke mana kamu orang malem-malem gini." Hidan menyindir Sasori dan Itachi yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan yang lain

"Mau pedi medi." Sasori menjawab sambil berjalan

"Emang gak bisa besok lagi?" Tanya Konan yang terheran

"Besok ada urusan gue, Nan. Dah ya, pada ribet kamu orang semua tuh!" Sasori menutup pembicaraannya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan anggota yang lain. Sementara sang Uchiha sudah berangkat duluan.

Teman-teman Akatsuki yang lainnya menjadi terheran di saat melihat tingkah aneh Sasori yang mengikuti Itachi.

"Buru-buru amat ya si Sasori itu kayak orang mau ngelahirin, un!" Celetuk Deidara kemudian meminum air putih untuk mendorong nasi goreng yang tengah ia santap

"Emang loe pernah ngelahirin Dei? Hahahaha.." Nagato ikut bertanya kepada Deidara

"Belum si un, tapi fans gue kan emak-emak semua jadi gue sedikit tau lah tentang emak-emak, hahay.." Deidara terkekeh geli

"Hahaha... Ada-ada aja loe Dei, hahaha..." Kisame ikut tertawa diikuti anggota yang lain

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Tobi si anak baik bolak balik, mondar-mandir kebingungan. Zetsu pun muncul dari dalam lantai dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya.

"Tobi san, kenapa kau seperti setrika hidup, bolak-balik, mondar mandir tidak karuan?" Tanya Zetsu sambil muncul ke permukaan dan berjalan mendekati Tobi

Tobi pun diam sejenak.

"Tobi khawatir sama senpai Itachi dan senpai Sasori, sudah pukul 12 malam mereka belum pulang. Padahal kan di luar hujan." Tobi mengatakan keresahan di dalam hatinya.

Zetsu seperti berfikir.

"Tobi san, apa mau kita cari mereka berdua?" Tanya Zetsu lagi

Tobi terperanjat dan langsung menatap Zetsu erat-erat yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Tobi gak tau di mana mereka, memangnya Zetsu tau?" Tanya Tobi dengan serius

"Sebentar, nanti Zetsu balik lagi." Zetsu langsung masuk ke dalam lantai dan Tobi pun menunggu...

.

.

.

"Tik..tik.."

Detik jam dinding di rumah Akatsuki itu terus berjalan, Tobi menunggui Zetsu kembali pulang. Ia berdiri di dekat sofa yang berada di depan tv lantai dua rumah Akatsuki.

Mungkin sudah setengah jam ia menunggu kedatangan Zetsu, tapi si Zetsu monster tanaman itu belum juga datang.

"Tobi san...!" Seperti suara Zetsu yang berteriak

Tobi terkejut, sontak saja mata kanan Tobi langsung mencari-cari di mana keberadaan Zetsu.

"Zetsu di sini, Tobi san..!"Zetsu berteriak lagi, ternyata Zetsu sedang berada di tangga yang menuju ke lantai satu.

Tobi pun bergegas mendekati Zetsu.

"Zetsu, Tobi kaget tau gak sih!" Tobi kesal kepada Zetsu yang mengagetkan dirinya

"Tobi san, ada kabar buruk!" Zetsu seperti terengah-engah

"Ada apa Zetsu? Jangan buat Tobi khawatir.." Tobi mulai cemas

Zetsu menarik tangan Tobi untuk segera mengikutinya kemudian mereka pergi ke suatu tempat.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat yang temaram, banyak ruang dan beberapa wanita cantik yang memakai pakaian mini. Tobi jadi curiga dan dag dig dug melihatnya.

Zetsu pun berkata.

"Tobi san! Kemari..!" Zetsu memangil Tobi yang sedang melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Tobi segera mendekati Zetsu.

"Tobi san, dengar..." suara Zetsu berbisik di telinga kiri Tobi si anak baik

Tobi pun mendengarkan sesuatu yang ditunjukkan Zetsu.

Lama kelamaan Tobi merasakan hal aneh yang sedang terjadi di dalam suatu ruangan yang ditunjukkan Zetsu kepadanya. Kedua senpainya, Itachi dan Sasori terdengar mengerang dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Seketika itu juga Tobi langsung menjambak-jambak sendiri rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sial..sial...!" Tobi kesal sendiri

"Tobi san, tidak kenapa-kenapa?" Zetsu bertanya kepada Tobi

Tanpa menjawab Tobi segera berpindah dimensi sambil menarik tangan Zetsu.

"Cling!"

Mereka pun menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Esok paginya...

Tobi mendatangi Itachi di kamarnya untuk menanyakan hal yang semalam ia lakukan bersama Sasori.

Itachi malah marah-marah kepada Tobi karena mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut si anak baik.

"Oii teme! Loe semalem ngikutin gue yah!" Itachi mencak-mencak kepada Tobi. Saat itu Tobi berada di depan pintu kamar Itachi dan Kisame.

Tobi pun menjadi kesal karena Itachi marah-marah kepadanya.

"Senpai, Tobi itu nanya lho bukan ngajak berantem. Kalau senpai gak mau jawab, Tobi laporin sama senpai Pain nih!" Ancam Tobi kepada Itachi

Itachi seperti ingin mengeluarkan Ameterasunya tetapi langsung ia batalkan karena Tobi mengancam dirinya. Bukan apa-apa, Itachi hanya tidak ingin seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang lain menjadi salah paham atas kejadian dirinya bersama Sasori semalam.

Akhirnya diapun menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan pada Sasori.

"Haah..baiklah...Tobi si anak baik..." Itachi menyerah dengan nada kesal kepada Tobi

Tobi masih serius mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi.

"Semalem itu gue..." Itachi memberhentikan ucapannya, dan Tobi semakin membuka lebar-lebar kedua daun telinganya.

Tobi sendiri terlihat tegang dan penasaran.

"Gue itu..." Itachi melanjutkan, Tobi makin penasaran.

"Gue..." Itachi seakan-akan mempermainkan ucapannya sendiri, ia enggan meneruskan perkataannya.

Tak lama Orochimaru pun datang membawakan oleh-oleh untuk semua anggota Akatsuki. Ia tiba di lantai tiga rumah Akatsuki dan kebetulan melihat Itachi dan Tobi yang sedang berbincang.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan masalah yang serius. Apa boleh aku ikut bergabung?" Tanya Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menebarkan senyum horornya.

Sontak saja melihat kedatangan Orochimaru, mereka berdua segera bertindak.

"Cling!"

"Ameterasu!" Itachi segera membakar Orochimaru dengan jutsu matanya yang tanpa aba-aba

"Kamui..!" Tobi ikut memindahkan Orochimaru ke dimensi lain

"Tunggu...! Salah aku apa sihh...?" Orochimaru tidak terima mendapat serangan dari anggota Akatsuki. Tubuhnya pun perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hadapan kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Yeay! Berhasil!" Tobi berjingkrak-jingkrak senang karena berhasil membalas ulah Orochimaru yang telah melakukan percobaan terhadap Zetsu.

"Hmm.." Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Senpai..." Tobi seperti ingat sesuatu, ia melirik ke arah Itachi

"Apa lagi?!" Tanya Itachi yang kemudian memasang wajah kesalnya

"Tadi belum dijawab?" Tobi menagih janji Itachi

"Bodok ah..." Itachi langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintu dari dalam, ia tidak memperdulikan Tobi.

"Senpai...!" Tobi menjerit memanggil Itachi

"Brak!" Pintu kamar ditutup

"Hiiks...kenapa sih nasib Tobi selalu ditinggalin gini. Kan pertanyaannya belum dijawab. Senpai jahaaatt...!

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Tobi ngambek manja sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamar Itachi.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi dan Sasori?

Lalu ke dimensi mana Orochimaru dipindahkan Tobi?

.

.

.

Tbc.


	5. Khayalan

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All place in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 5 Khayalan

.

.

Di teras atap rumah Akatsuki.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Seakan waktu yang sudah menjelang senja menjadi bahan bersenda gurau di antara Tobi si anak baik dengan senpainya yang selalu terlihat serius. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang selalu dikira wanita, berambut kuning terkuncir dan ada lensa anti genjutsu di sebelah mata kirinya.

Mungkin karena pernah kalah bertarung dengan yang namanya genjutsu si senpai ini sampe bela-belain memakai lensa anti genjutsu.

Hihihi, ada-ada saja.

Dialah Deidara, yang mana setelah tampilan perdananya, si chara satu ini langsung menduduki peringkat ketiga dari kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki terfavorit versi polling tentunya.

"Senpai..."

Tobi sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan kedua tangan yang menopang berat tubuhnya, kakinya sedang diluruskan santai sambil memandangi langit yang mulai senja.

"Apa un..."

Deidara menyahuti perkataan Tobi yang kala itu dia sedang duduk bersila sambil membuat kerajinan tangan dari tanah liat miliknya.

"Senpai...bisa gak si ya ada burung bangau dateng bawa sekantong emas buat kita..?"

Tobi bertanya kepada Deidara dengan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Deidara menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Loe ngigo apa ngelindur Tob..?" Tanya Deidara sambil menoleh ke arah kanan tempat di mana Tobi sedang duduk santainya.

"Tobi lagi sadar kok senpai, perasaan kita mau makan aja mesti bekerja dulu. Bukankah rezeki itu di tangan Tuhan ya senpai..?" Tobi bertanya lagi kali ini ia merubah posisinya menjadi tiduran telungkup sambil melihat Deidara yang melanjutkan membuat kerajinan tangannya itu.

"Tob, rezeki itu memang di tangan Tuhan. Tapi kalo kita gak usaha ya sampai kapan pun akan berada di tangan Tuhan. Lagian tumben banget loe nanyain begitu. Ada apa gerangan kok hari ini gak petakilan lagi..?" Deidara balik bertanya

"Tobi juga manusia senpai, punya rasa punya hati. Jangan samakan dengan pisau belati.." jawab Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Eeeh...?" Deidara tampak bingung dengan jawaban dari si anak baik itu.

"Un,un.. loe ini ada-ada aja deh. Sebenernya apa yang lagi loe fikirin si Tob?" Deidara bertanya kepada Tobi.

"Entahlah senpai, Tobi mungkin sudah lelah... Tobi pengen banget hidup kaya raya mati masuk surga..." celetuk dirinya sambil merubah posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang memandangi langit.

"Oii teme! Semua orang juga pengen kalee kayak gitu. Udah lah Tob, jangan kebanyakan menghayal ntar gila loe!" Seru Deidara sambil melihat bocah di sampingnya yang sedang tertidur.

Tidur..? Secepat itu..?

Yah Tobi malah tidur saat Deidara berbicara kepadanya.

"Teemmmeee...!" Deidara pun kesal karena merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh Tobi.

"Seni adalah..."

"Plok!"

Belum sempat Deidara meneruskan perkataannya Tobi sudah bangun dan menepuk mulut Deidara dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Senpai, jangan dikit-dikit katsu, dikit-dikit katsu. Senpai posesif amatlah! Pundungan terus!" Seru Tobi yang seketika duduk berhadapan dengan Deidara.

Deidara sadar akan ulahnya yang sangat serius itu, dia merasa bersalah. Akhirnya Deidara berusaha untuk merubah sikapnya. Karena Deidara tahu selama ini Tobi selalu kena jutsu ledakkannya.

"Gomen Tobi, mungkin emang gue yang salah." Ucap Deidara sambil menunduk lesu.

"Ehh...?" Tobi terheran dengan tingkah laku Deidara yang tiba-tiba berubah itu.

"Senpai kenapalah..., senpai sakit..?" Tanya Tobi si anak baik kepada senpainya.

Dengan cepat Deidara membereskan kerajinan tangannya, sementara si anak baik masih melihati saat sang senpai membariskan hasil kerajinan tangannya di sebuah meja kayu panjang dengan plastik sebagai pelindung kerajinan tangannya.

Setelah selesai Deidara pun berbicara kepada Tobi.

"Tob, bukan cuma loe aja yang punya khayalan tingkat tinggi kayak gitu. Gue juga punya, tapi gue sadar itu gak bakal bisa gue wujudin. Jadi yah gue slow aja." Sahut Deidara sambil beranjak berdiri

"Memangnya khayalan senpai apa...?" Tanya Tobi lagi

"Gue berkhayal suatu saat gue bakal dapat cewek cantik dan mengakui gue kalau gue ini bener-bener seorang pria jantan." Jawab Deidara dengan semangat yang berkobar sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan melihat langit senja.

"Haaah...?" Tobi terkejut

"Maksudnya senpai...?" Tanya Tobi lagi

"Maksudnya...hmmm..." Deidara berfikir sejenak.

'Susah emang ngomong sama bocah autis ini. Hadehhh...' gumam Deidara dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah Tobi

"Senpai..." sapa Tobi

"Un, nanti juga loe tau maksudnya. Sekarang kita siap-siap makan malem aja yuk.." ajak Deidara sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Tobi

"Mm...baiklah..."

"Pok!"

Tobi menyambut tangan Deidara, ia segera berdiri dibantu oleh senpainya itu dan segera ke lantai dua rumah untuk makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam.

Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja makan berbentuk persegi tanpa kursi. Alias lesehan gitu. Makan malam bersama agar menambah rasa persaudaraan yang semakin erat di antara mereka.

"Enaknya bahas apa kita ya sambil nurunin makanan ini ke perut ?" Hidan membuka ucapannya sambil duduk bersandar di dinding dekat meja makan.

"Bahas apa Dan, kalau lagi kenyang gini susah berfikir gue..." sela Kakuzu

"Gue gak suruh loe mikir teme! Nyantai aja ngobrol-ngobrol apa gitu..." lanjut Hidan sambil mencongkel sela-sela giginya pakai tusuk gigi yang terbuat dari kayu.

Tiba-tiba Tobi si anak baik berseru.

"Senpai..senpai, Tobi punya usul!" Tobi berseru kepada para senpainya.

"Apaan Tob..?" Sasori menanggapi dengan segera ucapan Tobi.

"Gimana kalau kita ungkapin apa khayalan kita untuk saat ini.." lanjut Tobi dengan senangnya.

"Haah...loe ada-ada aja Tob!" Seru Kisame yang terkejut

"Hmmm...kayaknya ada bagusnya juga tuh. Ya udah, kita mulai aja yuk. Mari kita berkumpul lagi." Pinta Pain kepada seluruh anggotanya.

Lalu apakah khayalan dari masing-masing anggota Akatsuki itu..?

Lets cek it!

Dimulai dari Pain..

"Khayalan gue, gue pengen hidup normal tanpa tindikkan dan membangun rumah tangga gue sama Konan. Itu aja sih, selebihnya biarkan seriring waktu yang berjalan aja lah." Pain mengungkapkan khayalannya

"Oii Nag, gara-gara loe tuh si Pain jadi banyak tindikkan. Tanggung jawab loe..!" Seru Hidan kepada Nagato

"Ya elah..., itu tindikkan gak nembus kalee. Tinggal copot aja kok susah." Gerutu Nagato yang tampak kesal disalahkan.

Selanjutnya giliran Konan.

Konan tampak diam saja, tapi dia menggenggam tangan Pain. Dan kemudian sebuah celotehan membuat wajah Konan menjadi merah padam.

"Udah kalo udah gak kuat nahan lagi abis selesai Akatsuki in Humor season 2, cepet-cepet nikah lah kamu orang dua itu. Daripada tek dung duluan!" Hidan berceloteh tanpa berfikir dahulu.

"Hussh! Loe ngomong ngejeplak amat Dan...?" Sela Kakuzu

"Yah gue mah apa adanya aja. Kan demi kebaikan kalian juga..." Hidan benar-benar ngebanyol keras sekali.

Yosh, giliran Nagato.

"Khayalan gue bisa ngelindungi Konan ama Yahiko si Pain ini. Udah itu aja." Ucap Nagato yang tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari teman-temannya itu.

Itachi,

"Gue pengen bumi ini damai tanpa ada peperangan!" Ucap Itachi singkat.

"Senpai...senpai... gimana mau damai, orang senpai aja ngajak ribut." Celoteh Tobi tiba-tiba

Seketika anggota yang lain terbelalak dengan celotehan Tobi.

"Maksud loe apa Tob!" Seru Itachi yang tiba-tiba kesal

"Kemaren Tobi nanya abis dari mana gak dijawab-jawab. Itu kan secara tidak langsung ngajak ribut." Sahut Tobi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan

"Huahahaha... jadi loe masih mikirin yang kemaren Tob.." Sasori ikut bicara

"He-eh.." Tobi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Chi, napa loe gak kasih tau aja si Tobi. Dia ampe mikirin saban hari." Sasori bertanya kepada Itachi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Bukan gak mau kasih tau Sas, tapi loe tau sendiri nih anak banyak tanya. Pusing gue, ntar garis keriput gue nambah gara-gara ngeladenin pertanyaan dia." Gerutu Itachi

"Hoooaaalah...hahahaha..." Sasori tertawa diikuti yang lain

"Jadi gini Tob, kemaren malem gue ama Itachi ke salon. Dan apapun yang loe denger dari luar pintu itu karena kita orang lagi menikmati pijitan yang enak banget. Jadi jangan salah sangka. " Sasori menjelaskan

"Hoh dasar bocah autis! Kepoh loe..!" Hidan bicara sambil memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah Tobi.

"Yah maaf senpai Tobi cuma pengen mastiin semua baik-baik saja." Tobi pundung sendiri.

"Yah sudah, lupain yang kemaren. Sekarang giliran Kisame. Yuk Me..." Konan mempersilahkan Kisame menyebutkan khayalannya.

Kisame,

"Gue ya, mm... gue pengen menguasai seluruh pedang pusaka yang ada di muka bumi." Ucap Kisame sambil berkhayal.

"Loe Zu.." tanya Pain

Kakuzu,

"So pasti gue pengen banyak duit bro...hahahaha..." Kakuzu benar-benar terkekeh sendiri karena ucapannya.

"Huh...loe mah duit mulu Zu! Paaaraah!" Seru Hidan menanggapi ucapan temannya.

"Yah gak apa-apalah namanya juga khayalan tingkat tinggi. Gak bayar ini kan...?" Kakuzu gantian menyahuti perkataan Hidan dengan nada yang mengejek.

Hidan tampak diam saja tidak berkata sepatah katapun.

"Loe Dan..." tanya Pain ke Hidan

"Gue ya..." Hidan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gue...gue..." Hidan tampak berfikir

"Gue...mmm..." Hidan masih berfikir

"Huh, lama loe Un!" Deidara tidak sanggup menunggu lebih lama lagi akan khayalan yang akan Hidan ucapkan, karena setelah Hidan giliran Deidara yang akan mengungkapkan apa khayalannya saat ini.

"Sabar geh teme, gue lagi mikir nih." Sahut Hidan yang tampak sedang berfikir keras itu.

"Kalau masih lama ya udah tahun depan aja loe jawabnya Dan!" Deidara menggerutu kesal.

"Haaah...baiklah..." Hidan pun pasrah

"Khayalan gue... gue pengen jadi guru spiritual." Hidan akhirnya mengatakan apa khayalan dirinya.

"Eeh...?!" Kesemua anggota Akatsuki tampak bingung, mereka menggerutu di dalam benaknya masing-masing

'Bisa mati berdiri kalau guru spiritualnya si Hidan yang nyebarin ajaran pembunuhan kayak gitu. Hiii...!' Deidara tampak bergidik sendiri

"Next! Deidara.."

"Gue pengen jadi ahli peledak nomor satu di dunia." ucapnya senang sambil menggibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Sasori,"

"Kalau gue pengen jadi ahli boneka yang tiada tanding," seru Sasori

"Tobi,"

"Tobi bingung senpai, apaan yah...?" Tobi bingung sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Zetsu,

Zetsu hanya diam, dia tidak mempunyai otak untuk berfikir jadi Zetsu diam saja.

"Senpai...senpai...Tobi pengen melintasi luar angkasa biar tau bumi ini bulat atau datar!" Seru Tobi tiba-tiba

"Apa kata loe Tob, loe mau ke luar angkasa? Jangan ngimpi!" Seru Hidan yang tampak geli dengan ucapan Tobi.

"Tadi sore loe bilang pengen burung bango dateng bawa sekantong emas, sekarang pengen ke luar angkasa. Yang bener yang mana Tob?" Tanya Deidara yang ikut terheran dengan ucapan Tobi.

"Hehehe...gomen senpai-senpai... Tobi kan anak baik jadi Tobi banyak khayalannya." Ucap Tobi melanjuti

"Udah jangan banyak omong Tob, loe harus rasain cipokan dari gue dulu kayaknya." Hidan berjalan mendekati Tobi.

Tobi tampak takut, "Senpai...jangan senpai...," Tobi menolak Hidan yang berusaha menciumnya itu.

"Terlambat Tobi...!" Hidan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah wajah Tobi

"Sini gue bantuin pegangin kedua tangannya..." Itachi ikut bangun lalu mendekati Tobi dan kemudian memegangi kedua tanganya

"Jangan senpai...jangan..." Tobi ketakutan dan..

"TIDAAAAKKKKK" ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah dimensi Kaguya, Orochimaru jadi bahan percobaan Outsutsuki. Yah dirinya diikat disebatang pohon keabadian lalu dibiarkan merasakan panas dan dingin secara bergantian.

"Hiks...aku tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan setega itu padaku." Orochimaru bersedih tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut panjang datang membawakan buah-buahan untuknya. Orochimaru pun melihat ke arah wanita itu.

'Duh ini mak lampir dateng lagi. Mampus deh gue..' gumamnya dalam hati

Kaguya datang dengan wajah sadis dan senyumannya yang mencurigakan. Kira-kira apa yang akan diperbuat Kaguya terhadap Orochimaru?

.

.

.

Tbc


	6. Salah Paham

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

.

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All place in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD, Typo and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 6 Salah Paham

.

.

"Ku..ku..kuruuyuuukkkk...!"

"Ku..ku..kuruuyuuukkkk...!"

"Ku..ku..kuruuyuuukkkk...!

"Ku..ku..kuruuyuuukkkk...!

"Ku..ku..kuruuyuuukkkk...!

Ayamnya rame amat yah dari tadi kukuruyuk mulu, hihihi...

Baiklah cerita akan dimulai.

Bersedia...?

Siap...?

Ya!

(Kaya lomba lari estafet deh) ppfftt.

.

Suatu pagi, pukul 5 subuh waktu Konoha dan sekitarnya. Terlihat Hidan bersama Kakuzu menuruni anak tangga yang berjumlah sedikit. Kalau banyak mending naik lift, hohoho.

Sebut saja ada sepuluh anak tangga yang mereka turuni, lalu mereka keluar rumah kediaman Akatsuki yang berlantai tiga itu.

(Lihat Akatsuki in Humor bagian pertama tentang deskripsi kediaman Akatsuki)

Mereka berjalan menuju hutan kematian yang berada tak jauh dari belakang rumah mereka. Hidan membawa pedang sabit bermata tiganya, sedang Kakuzu membawa golok daging yang ia pinjam dari paman Ichiraku. Tak lupa jubah kebangsaan mereka pakai sebagai ciri khas dari organisasi kriminal tingkat dewa tersebut.

(Tingkat dewa alias tingkat S, S=Gold, Gold=Emas, Emas=Logam Mulia and...and...)

"Gubrak!"

#timpukauthor!

"Hmmm...kenapa harus gue yang ngerjain beginian sih!" Gerutu Hidan sambil mengeker sebatang pohon.

"Ya udah sih Dan, kan ngasilin duit beginian juga." Sahut Kakuzu kalem

"Loe mah duit mulu Zu, coba sekali-kali fikirin perasaan temen." Gumam Hidan sebelum melayangkan sabetan pedang sabit mata tiganya.

"Tasshh!"

"Brr..rrrakkk!"

Satu pohon pisang berhasil ditumbangkan Hidan.

"Dan, kalo loe hidup pake perasaan mulu mana bisa makan. Emang perasaan bisa beli nasi apa?" Tanya Kakuzu kalem sambil memisahkan tundun pisang dengan batangnya.

"Brrrrakkk!"

Satu pohon pisang kembali ditumbangkan Hidan.

"Bukan gitu maksud gue Zu! Gue pengennya nebang nih pohon gantian ama yang laen! Emang yang bisa nebang pohon cuma gue aja apa!" Hidan berkeluh kesah.

"Hmmm..." Kakuzu tampak berfikir, Hidan pun menoleh ke arah Kakuzu

"Oiii teme! Gue gak suruh loe buat mikir! Gue cuma curhat aja Zu..." ulang Hidan yang kesal

"Perasaan tadi loe ngomong coba sekali-kali fikirin perasaan temen, apa gue yang salah denger ya.." Gumam Kakuzu bergantian

"Mangkanya! Tuh masker loe copot dulu baka!" Hidan senewen sendiri

'Nih si Jashin brengsek banget jadi orang, kalo bukan temen aja udah gue iket pake jerami gue di pohon pisang!' Gerutu Kakuzu sambil melirik Hidan

Kakuzu dibuat kesal oleh Hidan, tapi kalau bukan Hidan siapa lagi yang akan menebang pohon pisang untuk diolah menjadi keripik.

'Kali ini gue ngalah aja ama si Jashin.' Ungkap hati Kakuzu yang mencoba bersabar.

"Lalalalalaa...lila-lila...lalalalalala...lila-lila..."

Tak lama seorang bocah autis menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang bekerja. Sebut saja Tobi (emang Tobi namanya alias Obito Uchiha). Si Tobi datang membawa dua buah keranjang ukuran besar yang ia pegang. Warnanya putih mirip keranjang yang ibu-ibu bawa ke pasar.

"Senpai...!"

Tobi melambaikan tangan ke arah Kakuzu dan Hidan. Kakuzu dan Hidan lalu melihat kedatangan si bocah autis yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

'Dia lagi...' lirik Hidan melihat Tobi datang

'Hmmmm' gumam Kakuzu

'A..o...senpai, Tobi anak baik bawa keranjang buat bawa buah pisangnya." Ucap Tobi sambil mengayunkan tubuh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Emang cukup Tob loe bawa dua keranjang gitu?" Tanya Kakuzu tidak yakin dengan ucapan Tobi

"Tenang senpai, Tobi bawa pasukan, hihi." Tobi menaruh keranjangnya ke rerumputan.

"Su..Zetsu...!" Tobi berteriak seperti memberikan kode.

"Tuingggg!"

Tiba-tiba seratus Zetsu putih datang dengan masing-masing membawa dua buah keranjang yang sama seperti Tobi.

"Uuuuaaapaaaa!" Hidan kaget bukan kepalang melihat satu batalyon Zetsu putih datang

"Tidak..." Kakuzu geleng-geleng kepala tanda tak percaya

"Senpai, senpai pada kenapa. Apa ada yang salah dengan Tobi? Hihi" tanya Tobi sambil berjingkrak

Wajah Hidan langsung berubah, ia berjalan agak mendekat ke arah Tobi dan berada tepat di hadapan Kakuzu.

"Teme! Loe bener-bener buat gue kesel yah! Coba loe fikir, gue harus nebang berapa ratus pohon pisang buat menuhin keranjang yang loe bawa? Loe fikir gue kagak capek apa nebangin nih pohon?! Hah! Dasar otak micin!" Nyolot Hidan ke arah Tobi sambil monyong gak karuan

"Bugghh..." Kakuzu mengelap air hujan yang bermuncratan ke arah wajahnya.

"Dan, ngomong sih ngomong. Tapi gak ujan juga kaleee...!" Sindir Kakuzu yang terkena air liur Hidan yang bermuncratan ke arah wajahnya. (Saat itu posisi Kakuzu berada di depan Hidan sementara Tobi agak menyerong ke kiri.)

"Eh..senpai..., tapi ini..." Tobi berusaha membela diri

"Udah! Udah! Gue mau protes ke Pain! Minggir loe!" Hidan berjalan pulang ke kediaman Akatsuki melewati Tobi.

"Hemmm..." Kakuzu menghela nafas tidak berdaya.

"Senpai...ano...kok..senpai Hidan..." Tobi bingung sendiri sambil melihat kepergian Hidan dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian...

Di kediaman Akatsuki.

"Pain...pain...loe kira-kira kalo nyuruh orang nebang pohon pisang!" Hidan datang dan langsung nyolot ke Pain yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah dewasa di sofa depan tv.

"Ada apa ya?" Pain beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghadap Hidan

"Gue protes Pain! Gue bukan romusa yang bisa seenaknya loe suruh-suruh ya!" Cetus Hidan kepada Pain

"Ada apa si say, kok pagi-pagi udah ribut..." ledek Deidara yang tiba-tiba datang. Dia lagi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah hair dryer berwarna putih.

"Nih si Pain nyuruh gue nebang ratusan pohon pagi-pagi buta!" Cetus Hidan yang masih marah.

Pain tampak bingung atas ucapan yang Hidan lontarkan.

"Eh Dan, loe kayaknya mandi dulu deh. Biar tenangan dikit." Sasori datang dari lantai tiga kediaman Akatsuki..

"Maksud loe apa Sas?!" Hidan nyolot ke arah Sasori sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Oiii...ooiii...pagi-pagi udah marah-marah. Loe kesambet setan hutan kematian tah?!" Tanya Kisame yang datang dari arah dapur.

"Hn..." Itachi menghela nafasnya sambil menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja makan.

"Dan, nyebut dulu Dan. Cerita baik-baik jangan asal jeplak aja tuh mulut." Nagato menambahkan, ia datang bersama Konan.

"Iya emang kenapa sih?" Konan ikut bertanya

Akhirnya Hidan pun menceritakan kejadian yang memaksa amarahnya keluar.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

"Oooaaalaaah...Tobi lagi..." Konan menepuk jidatnya

"Ppffftt..." Sasori menghela nafas

"Hn..." Itachi menunduk

"Tobi no baka..." gumam Deidara

Mereka semua sweatdrop berbarengan saat mendengar cerita Hidan.

"Ya udah loe mandi aja dulu Dan, tenangin fikiran." Pinta Pain kepada Hidan

Tanpa menjawab Hidan pun menuruti, ia langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi.

"Ada-ada aja si Tobi."Kisame geleng-geleng kepala tak mengerti atas kejadian yang baru saja membuat geger kediaman Akatsuki.

Hidan lalu mandi untuk menetralisir otaknya yang tertekan.

"Buurrrr!"

"Braaassshh!"

"Bruussshh!"

Terdengar Hidan yang mandi jebar jebur tanpa henti. Selang lima menit ia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hah...segernya..." ucap Hidan saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh!" Itachi segera melirik ke arah Hidan.

"Dan?" Kisame penuh tanda tanya.

"Oiii...loe abis ngapain Dan!" Tanya Sasori kalem.

Hidan pun menoleh ke arah ketiganya.

"Gue abis mandi! Gak denger tah loe orang!" Ketus Hidan penuh keyakinan

"Mandi...?" Deidara bingung sendiri

"Iya mandi, memangnya kenapa?!" Hidan balik bertanya.

"Loe mandi busa sabun masih numpuk di badan loe Dan!" Celetuk Nagato yang melihat buih putih menyelimuti tubuh Hidan

"Haahh?" Hidan terkejut sendiri

"Perasaan loe jebar jebur tadi mandinya." Pain ikut bicara.

"Astaga tadi yang gue siram apa ya...?" Hidan bertanya sendiri

"Hadeeh Dan...loe baka bener jadi orang. Loe mandi, sabunan sampe berbusa, jebar jebur ngabisin air. Tapi pas keluar loe masih bebusa tuh badan. Yang loe siram badan loe apa tembok?!" Kakuzu datang sambil bertanya

"Eh...emm...kayaknya tadi gue mandi gak kena airnya ke badan gue guys. Gue mandi lagi ya..." Hidan malu sendiri

"Hihihi, senpai Hidan bodoh sekali...hihihi..." Tobi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hidan

"Klek!" Hidan menoleh ke asal suara

"Tobi...! Semua ini karena loe Tob!" Seru Hidan kepada Tobi

"Eh...?" Tobi bingung

"Rasain nih Tob!" Hidan melakukan sesuatu.

"Tuingggg!"

"Burrrr!"

Hidan menyiram Tobi dengan air di gayung mandinya.

"Senpai, Tobi bukan Zetsu. Stop! Stop!" Pinta Tobi kepada Hidan

"Bodok amat!" Hidan terus menyebor Tobi

'Duh... air bisa-bisa habis ama si Hidan. Gak tau apa bayar listrik mahal buat ngidupin jetpam (pompa air)' gumam Kakuzu dalam hati.

"Dasar Tobi no Baka!" Ucap anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah dimensi Kaguya, terlihat Kaguya sedang duduk santai di atas sebuah kursi goyang yang mana di sana tampak seseorang yang sedang bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Tolong mak... saya jangan diapa-apain..." pinta Orochimaru kepada Kaguya

"Udah cepet, pijitin kaki gue. Gak usah banyak bacot loe uler!" Seru Kaguya memerintah Orochimaru.

"Iya, tapi saya jangan diapa-apain ya mak..." Orochimaru memelas

"Ya..ya. Tapi loe harus bayar denda ama gue Or!" Ucap Kaguya sambil merasakan pijitan di kakinya yang tidak pernah memakai sandal.

"Ya mak, tenang aja. Nanti dibawain ramen dari Konoha." Sahut Orochimaru sambil memijit kaki Kaguya.

"Bilangin tuh ama temen-temen loe Akatsuki, jangan macem-macem ama gue kalo gak mau gue telen idup-idup!" Kaguya berpesan kepada Orochimaru

"Ya mak. Nanti disampein..." Orochimaru bergidik sendiri, ia menelan ludahnya karena takut dengan emak yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Tbc


	7. Kaguya dan Deidara

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor Season 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor Season 2

Genre: Humor, Parody, and etc.

Rate: K+

Type: Canon

Main cast: Akatsuki and friends

Main pair: Nothing

Place : All places in Boruto (Naruto the Next Generation)

Warning! : OOC, OC, typo (s), a little crazy and many other deficiencies!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 7 Kaguya dan Deidara

.

.

Fajar telah menyapa para penghuni alam, bias-bias cahaya berwarna putih mulai memunculkan diri. Perlahan tapi pasti sang mentari mulai naik ke singgasananya.

Hari itu, Tobi dan Deidara berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di pasar tradisonal yang ada di desa Konoha. Dengan memakai jubah kebesarannya, mereka berjalan-jalan menyisir setiap lapak yang menjual sayur dan buah-buahan.

"Senpai, pertama kita beli beras dulu ya.."

Tobi melihat daftar belanja di secarik kertas yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Sementara Deidara membawa sebuah keranjang di tangan sebelah kirinya sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling pasar.

"Jleb!"

Deidara menelan ludahnya, ia membalikkan badan saat seseorang berjalan berpapasan dengannya. Tobi sendiri sudah berlari ke sebuah toko beras sambil melihat-lihat sampel beras yang dijual di toko beras tersebut.

'Duh dia kok masih ganteng ya, gak tua-tua lagi. Kenapa badan gue gemetaran liat dia jalan.'

Deidara bergumam dalam hati saat melihat sang taring putih Konoha berjalan santai sendirian. Yah siapa lgi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi, yang hampir menjadi pacarnya dulu.

Hihihi ^_^

Sementara itu Tobi selesai membeli sekarung beras yang berukuran 10kg.

"Biar gak berat Tobi kamui aja ah ini beras." Ucapnya lalu langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharinggan miliknya.

"Kamui!"

Dan perlahan-lahan sekarung beras yang Tobi beli hilang karena ia pindahkan ke rumah Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

"BRUUGHHH"

"WADOWWW!"

Jerit teriakkan memecahkan keheningan di kediaman Akatsuki. Seorang anggota Akatsuki terlihat jatuh tidur terlungkup karena kejatuhan sekarung beras seberat 10 kilogram.

"Brengsek! Ulah si Tobi pasti nih!" Gumamnya geram sambil pasrah karena belakang tubuhnya tertimpah karung beras tersebut.

Tak lama, Itachi dan Kisame datang sambil membawa ikan yang mereka pancing semalaman. Mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua rumah Akatsuki. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dikala mereka melihat salah seorang anggota mereka sedang ketiban sekarung beras.

"Oii...oii, masa kecil loe kurang bahagia tah Dan sampe maenan karung beras gitu?" Kisame datang lalu mendekat ke arah Hidan.

Yah anggota Akatsuki yang tertimpah karung beras itu adalah Hidan, si wajah maskulin.

(Cieee...cieee...maskulin...)

"Oii Kisame! Loe jangan banyak omong, angkat nih karung. Biar gue bebas dari siksa." Ungkapnya sambil menahan kesal.

"Loe bangun aja kali Dan. Gitu aja kok repot!" Itachi ikut bicara sambil menaruh ikan hasil pancingan mereka ke sebuah baskom besar yang ada di dapur.

"Kalo gue bisa bangun, gak ngomong gue woyyy! Badan gue kaku pegel linu ketimpah ini karung. Rematik gue kumat!" Teriak Hidan sambil tetap tidur terlungkup sambil mengangkat tangannya ke samping kepala. (Adegan mirip Naruto saat dikunci oleh besi milik Pain saat invasi Konoha)

"Terus masalahnya...?" Tanya Itachi sambil menuangkan air ke dalam baskom untuk mencuci ikan.

"Masalahnya gue gak bisa gerak..." Hidan mulai menangis karena kesal

"Hua...huaa..." Hidan pun menangis karena kedua temannya tidak peka terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

(Kasihan Hidan)

"Me, loe dari tadi liatin gue mulu. Tolongin napa..." Hidan memelas dengan pandangan mata yang sayu.

Akhirnya Kisame yang sedang terkekeh kecil karena melihat keadaan Hidan, membantu mengangkat sekarung beras yang menimpah tubuh maskulinnya itu.

"BRRRUTTT!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi buangan gas yang luar binasa besarnya.

"Busyet Dan! Loe gue tolongin malah ngentutin gue!" Kisame bicara sambil menyingkirkan karung beras dari tubuh belakang Hidan.

"Maaf Me, gue dari tadi nahan. Gue kebelet tapi pas mau ke kamar mandi tiba-tiba nih karung nimpahin badan gue aja. Sekarang bantu gue berdiri Me, gue gak kuat berdiri..." ucapnya sedih

"Ogah lah Dan! Bau busuk gitu loe!" Kisame menolak sambil menyingkir dari radius Hidan

"Chi..., help..." Hidan kemudian meminta tolong kepada Itachi yang sedang memotong-motong ikan hasil pancingan.

"Bodok!" Seru Itachi singkat

"Loe jahat banget Chi sama gue, hieks..." Hidan mengeluhkan sikap Itachi kepadanya.

"Loe udah gede Dan, bangun sendiri napa." Balas Itachi sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Hidan pun menunduk sedih mendengar balasan dari Itachi.

"Perasaan cuma Kakuzu seorang yang bisa ngertiin gue..." ucapnya sedih sambil berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Kakuuuzuuu...!" Hidan lalu menjerit sambil membiarkan sesuatu keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

Apakah itu...?

(Fikir sendiri aja ya guys, adegan di sensor.. Jorki!)

Hahahaha

.

.

.

Kembali ke pasar...

Hati Deidara masih berdebar saat melihat mantan pacar yang tertunda. Tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja dirinya menumbur seseorang yang sangat asing bagi dirinya.

"Brugh!"

Barang belanjaan Deidara jatuh. Sosok itu kemudian membantu Deidara mengambil barang belanjaan yang terjatuh.

"Ssstt..."

Keduanya saling bertatap muka saat berjongkok bersama, entah mengapa Deidara menelan ludahnya berkali-kali melihat sosok yang membantunya membereskan barang belanjaan yang terjatuh.

"Te...terima...kasih." ucap Deidara ragu-ragu setelah barang belanjaannya selesai dibereskan.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Deidara. Mereka berduapun beranjak berdiri bersamaan.

"Aku Kaguya, dan kau...?" Sosok itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya mengajak berkenalan.

Deidara sweatdrop sendiri saat melihat sosok wanita yang baru saja ditemui mengajaknya berkenalan.

'Ini cewek agresif banget yah. Kan aturan gue dulu yang ngajak kenalan. Gue kan lelaki sejati.

Atau jangan-jangan dia anggep gue ini perempuan?' Gumamnya dalam hati.

'Shit!'

Deidara terkejut saat Kaguya meremas-remas telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aku..." Kaguya mendekat ke arah Deidara

"Aku kesepian..." bisiknya di telinga kiri Deidara

"Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?" Kaguya berkata dengan lembut sampai membuat bulu kuduk Deidara berdiri.

Deidara terdiam menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Jangan salah paham dulu ya, sesuatu itu adalah...

"Peeeessssss..."

Bunyi yang halus, nyaris tak terdengar.

Ternyata Deidara mengeluarkan gas yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Tak lama Tobi si anak baik datang sambil membawa sepuluh ikat bayam.

"Senpaiiii...!" Tobi berteriak sambil berlari.

"Senpai lihat ini. Tobi beli bayam murah banget senpai..." Tobi menunjukkan bayam-bayam yang ia beli kepada Deidara.

Deidara diam tak menanggapi ucapan Tobi, ia hanya memberikan kode mata agar Tobi melihat ke arah samping kiri dirinya.

"Klik!"

Tobi pun melihat siapa gerangan yang di maksud Deidara.

"Hemm...kayaknya kita pernah ketemu ya. Tapi di mana ya..." Tobi bergumam sambil menaruh jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di bawah bibir yang tertutupi topeng itu.

"Tobi...sssh...bawa gue kabur. Emak-emak ini mengerikan!" Deidara berbicara sambil berbisik ke arah Tobi yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Hah?!" Tobi pun terkejut tapi dia mengerti akan maksud Deidara.

"Yoshi-yoshi senpai."

"Cling!" Tobi mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharinggannya. Ia sangat cepat tanggap terhadap permintaan senpainya yang satu ini.

"Kamui!" Tobi akhirnya memindahkan tubuh Deidara dengan kamuinya.

Tapi sayangnya...

.

.

.

"Aduh...gue di mana ya...?" Deidara berucap sambil memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena sehabis di kamui Tobi.

"Kamu di sini sayang... di kamarku..." ucap sesorang yang baru saja ia kenal.

Deidara pun menoleh, melihat ke arah asal suara.

"Ka...kau..." Deidara terkejut, terkaku dan terdiam saat menyadari di mana dirinya berada.

'Memang si Tobi gak bisa dipercaya ya. Dia malah mindahin gue ke kamarnya emak ini.' Deidara bergumam sendiri di dalam hati sambil menahan tangis.

"Sayang..." ucap sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Kaguya yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hieks...Tobi no Baka...Gara-gara loe Tob. Hieks..."

Deidara merasa kesal dengan ulah Tobi, maksud hati memeluk gunung apa daya tangan tak sampai. Maksud hati agar Tobi membawanya kabur malah dibawa kabur dijadiin mangsa. Deidara sangat kesal, ia kemudian menjerit.

"Tooobbbiiiiii...!"

Hatinya sungguh was-was atas apa yang akan terjadi.

"Seni adalah ledakkan! KATSU!"

"BOOOOMMMMM!"

Deidara meledakkan dirinya sendiri, ia berfikir daripada terjamah oleh sosok yang menakutkan seperti Kaguya, lebih baik ia meninggalkan nama.

Apakah Deidara benar-benar mati terkena jutsu ledakkannya sendiri?

.

.

.

Tbc


	8. Kangen Mantan

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Semi Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All place in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD and many mistakes anymore!

.

.

Chapter 8 Kangen Mantan

.

.

Tadi malam hujan mengguyur deras desa daun tersembunyi,, tetesan air bening jatuh dari ujung-ujung daun hijau di desa yang terkenal karena kesuburan tanah dan kemakmuran para penduduknya. Walaupun di desa itu sudah banyak terjadi pembangunan, tetapi kawasan terisolasi yang berada di dekat hutan kematian masih tampak hijau dan asri.

Di sana, di kediaman Akatsuki, sambil bersantai ria, Itachi duduk manis sambil meminum teh hijau di sebuah sofa yang berada di depan tv.

"Hooooaaammm..."

Tak lama jejak kaki sang ketua Akatsuki turun dari khayangan, ia berniat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di lantai dua kediaman Akatsuki tersebut.

"Weh Chi, loe udah bangun?"

Pain terkejut melihat Itachi yang pagi-pagi sudah duduk manis di depan tv. Itachi diam saja dia sangat serius menonton acara gossip di pagi itu.

"Weits, liat pertandingan bola semalem dulu Chi, bentar lagi piala dunia nih!"

Pain berkata lagi sambil merebut remote tv yang berada di tangan kanan Itachi. Niatannya untuk ke kamar mandi dibatalkan saat teringat pertandingan bola yang semalam tak sempat ia tonton. Pain kemudian mengganti channel ke acara pertandingan sepak bola babak kualifikasi tingkat benua.

"Loe ini Pain, rusuh banget jadi orang! Ganggu orang seneng aja!" Balas Itachi yang merebut kembali remote tv yang di pegang Pain. Ia mengganti channel ke acara gossip yang tadi ia tonton.

"Hadeeh Chii, loe ini cowok. Kenapa pula nonton acara gossip! kaya cewek aja!"

Gerutu Pain yang berusaha mengambil kembali remote Tv, tapi sayang remote Tv itu sudah Itachi masukkan ke dalam celana dalamnya agar Pain tidak merebutnya lagi.

"Astaga Itachi..."

Pain mengusap wajah dengan tangan kanannya saat melihat Itachi memasukkan remote tv itu ke dalam underwarenya. Pain tidak habis fikir jika seorang Uchiha kalem seperti Itachi tergila-gila dengan acara gossip.

Tak lama Hidan, si perusuh datang sambil menggerakkan-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti melakukan pemanasan sebelum berolahraga.

"Eehh..."

Hidan terkejut melihat keduanya duduk berdekatan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sebenarnya bukan berpegangan tangan tapi berebutan remote Tv, sayang Hidan melihatnya dari arah belakang jadi seperti sedang mojok berdua gak karuan.

"Oiii...ooiii...loe orang jadi pasangan yaoi sekarang yah!" Hidan berceloteh lalu mendekati keduanya.

Pain pun berbalik menoleh ke arah Hidan. Memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Yaoi gimane maksud loe Dan, gue ini lagi berusaha ngambil remote Tv di celana dalemnya Itachi." Sahut Pain ke Hidan.

"Whats?! Remote di celana dalem?"

"Tik...tak...tik..tuk.."

Hidan berfikir aneh membayangkan remote tv itu bersampingan dengan ular kasurnya Itachi.

"Hiiii..." Hidan bergidik sendiri membayangkannya.

'Lama-lama tuh si Pain bukan ngambil remote tapi minjemin tangannya buat si otong Itachi.' Astaga...'

Hidan bergumam sambil membayangkan apa yang ia fikirkan saat itu. Karena merasa geli sendiri ia tidak mengindahkan kedua makhluk yang sedang bersantai ria di hadapannya. Ia meneruskan niatannya, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah sehabis bangun tidur. Terlihat wajah jijik Hidan saat melihat pasangan yaoi pagi-pagi.

Sementara Itachi dan Pain masih berebutan remote tv. Pain masih berusaha merebut remote tv dari Itachi.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi pun dimulai, semua anggota Akatsuki hadir kecuali Tobi dan Deidara. Di sana mereka makan pagi bersama, termasuk Zetsu yang terlihat rada aneh saat memakan nasi.

"Su, Zetsu! Loe udah bisa makan nasikan. Cara loe makan itu buat gue jadi gak berselara makan tau gak!" Hidan berceloteh sambil meminum segelas air putih.

"Zetsu kan masih belajar makan nasi Dan..." Konan mencoba membela.

"Ya tapi, kalo dia makan nasinya belepotan kemana-mana itu bikin gue jijik Nan!" Sahut Hidan sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Alah...loe ini Dan, songong! Loe ngomong jijik tapi abis juga kan itu sarapan loe embat!" Kakuzu mengetok kepala Hidan.

"CLETUK"

"Adoowww! Kakuzu no Baka! Jangan ketok-ketok kepala orang sembarangan dong! Nih asset tau kagak!" Hidan memegang kepalanya yang terkena getokkan Kakuzu yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Ya kan anti badai pala loe Dan..." sindir Sasori kalem sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Anti badai... loe kira helm palak gue!" Seru Hidan menyahuti ucapan Sasori.

Enggak sarapan enggak makan siang, makan malam atau acara apapun yang lainnya, jika mereka sudah berkumpul pasti ada saja gurauan-gurauan gak jelas yang terucap.

"Ntar gue ajarin pipis juga mau loe Zet?!" Hidan bertanya.

Zetsu hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Yosh, tunggu gue di belakang sumur ya. Ntar gue ajarin loe cara buang air juga." Lanjut Hidan.

"Eh, betewe, kemana si Tobi sama si Dei-Dei? Jam segini belum pulang?" Tanya Nagato kepada anggota yang lain.

"Iya, dari kemarin belanja ke pasar tapi gak pulang-pulang. Nyasar kali..." Sasori menjawabi.

"Mending nyasar, lah kalo mereka di terkam harimau bagaimana?" Tanya Kisame.

"Si Dei-Dei kan punya jutsu burung terbang buatannya. Tobi juga bisa kamui. Gak akan mereka bisa senaas itu Me..." Jawab Itachi.

"Ya udah, biarin aja. Kan ngurang-ngurangin sarapan pagi ini sih." Celetuk Kakuzu kepada anggotanya.

"Dasar loe Zu, pelit!" Ejek Hidan kepada raja pelit yang tak lain adalah Kakuzu, teman sekamarnya.

"Biarin, pelit juga banyak duit bray!" Sanggah Kakuzu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hidan.

"Hahahaha..." anggota Akatsuki yang mendengarnya menjadi tertawa saat melihat tingkah aneh Kakuzu yang seperti bocah sedang ngambek-ngambek gak jelas.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah hutan, entah di hutan mana. Terlihat Tobi sedang menggendong belakang Deidara. Tobi masih mengenakan rapi jubah Akatsukinya, sementara Deidara terlihan compang camping tidak beraturan. Sepertinya ia terkena jutsunya sendiri.

"Too...biii...gue masih hidup kagak?" Tanya Deidara lemas tak berdaya.

"Senpai jangan banyak omong, irit cakra senpai." Jawab Tobi sambil terus menggendong Deidara.

"Ini juga gara-gara loe baka! Hampir aja gue dinistain sama Kaguya OOT itu." Sahut Deidara

"OOT? Out Of Topic senpai?" Tobi si anak baik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Bukan teme...Outoutsuki..." jawab Deidara lagi.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di ujung hutan yang rimbun nan gelap itu.

"Senpai, kita udah sampe di ujung hutan. Kita istirahat dulu ya, Tobi capek..." Tobi berucap sambil menurunkan Deidara dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Huh un, kenapa loe gak pake kamui biar kita cepet sampe di rumah?" Tanya Deidara lagi, ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon besar nan rimbun.

"Cakra Tobi habis senpai, ini juga lagi berusaha ngisi cakra. Kan Tobi nyariin senpai nembus lima dimensi waktu.." terang Tobi yang duduk di hadapan Deidara sambil mengipas-ngipas Deidara dengan topeng jeruk purutnya yang berwarna orange.

"Tapi gue haus Tobi, laper. Loe punya sesuatu yang bisa gue makan kagak?" Deidara bertanya lagi.

"KLIK"

Tobi si anak baik berfikir, ia berfikir di mana ia bisa mendapatkan makanan untuk sang senpai tercinta.

Tobi lalu pergi ke suatu tempat dengan berjalan kaki untuk mendapatkan makanan.

"Senpai, tunggu di sini ya..." pesan Tobi sebelum berangkat.

Deidara hanya mengangguk, ada perasaan iba terhadap Tobi yang selama ini selalu terkena jutsu ledakkannya. Di lain sisi Deidara mulai menyayangi si muka lolipop ini.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu berada di sumur belakang rumah Akatsuki. Hidan mengajarkan Zetsu untuk buang air kecil.

"Nah Zet, setelah loe keluarin batang terus loe hayatin ntar keluar deh tuh pipis."

Hiidan berucap sambil mempraktekkan. Kakuzu yang melihatnya menjadi menelan ludah sendiri saat melihat "barang" Hidan.

"Setelah selesai loe cebok Zet, ambil aer terus loe cuci palak batang loe kayak gini..." Hidan mempraktekkan lagi, membuat Kakuzu menelan ludahnya lagi.

"Nah sekarang giliran loe Zet.." Hidan mempersilahkan Zetsu untuk mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan.

Zetsu pun berdiri, membuka jubah Akatsukinya lalu membuka celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tak tampak, berdiri sambil menghayati. Lumayan lama Zetsu seperti itu, membuat Hidan penasaran karena tidak terdengar suara apapun.

"Oiii...Oiii..." Hidan menegur Zetsu yang sedang diam sambil berdiri.

"Busyet dah, loe kok malah tidur Zetsu no Baka!" Seru Hidan yang kesal saat melihat lebih dekat Zetsu.

Ternyata Zetsu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hidan tapi ia malah tertidur bukannya buang air kecil.

"Hadehh..." Kakuzu menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

Hidan kemudian berjongkok melihat sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan Zetsu.

"Ih...dia ini entah laki entah perempuan. Berbatang enggak berlembah enggak.." ucap Hidan sambil melihat selangkangan Zetsu.

Kakuzu melihat pemandangan aneh yang Hidan lakukan, segera mendatanginya.

"Dan, mungkin cuma si Tobi yang paham akan Zetsu. Loe akhirnya pusing sendiri kan dengan nih makhluk. Dah gotong aja ke rumah dari pada dia tidur sambil buka celana gitu." Kakuzu memberikan saran.

"Ya elah...niat gue baik malah menghasilkan sesuatu yang nihil. Nih juga emang pohon bukan manusia kayak kita. Jadi selamanya juga si Zetsu tetep jadi pohon. Kemana juga si Tobi, pake gak pulang-pulang. Kayak bang Toyib aja." Gerutu Hidan sambil menggendong Zetsu yang tertidur.

"Zu, naekin celana nih makluk. Ntar dia kentutin gue lagi." Pinta Hidan kepada Kakuzu agar menaikkan celana Zetsu yang di gendong di pundak sebelah kanannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Enakkan senpai?" Tobi bertanya kepada Deidara yang sedang memakan buah pir asli.

"Hem...enak, mungkin karena gue laper semuanya jadi enak. Betewe loe dapet dari mana Tob?" Tanya Deidara sambil terus memakan buah pirnya.

"Tobi minta sama nenek-nenek yang lewat di pinggir hutan ini senpai." Jawab Tobi polos.

"Minta? Yang bener aja loe minta bisa dapet sebakul gini..." gumam Deidara sambil tetap memakan buah pir.

Di hadapan mereka ada sebakul buah pir, mungkin sekitar dua puluh buah yang ada di dalam bakul itu.

"Iya senpai, pas Tobi minta eh nenek-neneknya ketakutan liat Tobi. Jadi dia lari ninggalin bakul buahnya. Ya udah Tobi ambil aja deh." Jawab Tobi sambil tersenyum dengan tanda mata sebelah kanannya tertutup.

"What the hell Tobi. Jadi maksud loe, ini buah yang gue makan hasil nyuri?!" Tanya Deidara seketika menghentikan makannya.

"Enggak senpai...enggak..." Tobi membela diri.

"Tobi minta, yang diminta malah kabur ninggalin yang Tobi pinta. Berarti bukan salah Tobi donk." Tobi menegaskan.

"Loe juga, pake salah kamui gue. Jadinya pan begini. Emang apa yang ngebuat loe sampe salah mindahin gue Tob." Tanya Deidara sambil membereskan buah yang dimakannya.

Tobi pun tiba-tiba menjadi bersedih.

"Tobi kangen mantan senpai, makanya Tobi salah mindahin senpai. Maaf ya..." ucap Tobi dengan lirih.

"Apa Tobi? Kangen mantan? Pfffft..." Deidara beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Tobi, ia kemudian berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Senpai mau kemana?! Tunggu senpai...!" Tobi mengejar Deidara.

"Dah loe fikirin aja tuh mantan ya, gue gak mau deket-deket loe ntar gue ketiban sialnya." Deidara terus melaju.

"Senpai kok gitu...hieks..." Tobi berlari mengejar Deidara sambil bersedih.

"Tob, mantan ya mantan. Kagak usah loe fikirin. Buanglah sampah pada tempatnya. Eh...maksud gue buanglah mantan pada tempatnya." Ucap Deidara kepada Tobi.

"Oh begitu ya. Baik senpai." Tobi pun mengangguk mengerti.

Seketika itu Tobi menggendong Deidara di pundak kanannya lalu membuangnya dengan cara melempar Deidara ke dalam bak sampah yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"BBRRRAAAKK"

"Dah beres senpai." Ucap Tobi riang sambil melihat Deidara yang nyungsep di dalam bak sampah.

"Adduuuhhh..." Deidara kesakitan di lempar Tobi, ia memegang pinggangnya.

"Jadi maksud loe gue sampahnya. Tobi no Baka...!" Deidara geram kepada Tobi.

"Tooobiii...!" Seketika wajah Deidara berubah menjadi sosok harimau yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Eeeh..." Tobi menjadi sweatdrop.

"Seni adalah ledakkan..."

"Tunggu senpai..."

"Katsu!"

"BLOOOOOMMMMMM..."

Tobi bergantian di katsu Deidara. Ia kemudian terbang tinggi di angkasa.

"Seeenppppaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii...!"

Teriak Tobi yang perlahan-lahan suaranya menghilang semakin jauh...

.

.

.

Tbc


	9. Selamat Tahun Baru

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor Season 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Semi Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All places in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD and many mistakes anymore!

.

.

Chapter 9 Selamat Tahun Baru

.

.

Semarak suara kembang api bertaburan di angkasa. Malam sehabis hujan tidak menjadi penghalang bagi para anggota Akatsuki untuk berkumpul bersama di teras atap kediamannya. Walaupun di salah satu sudut teras terlihat Deidara yang sedang duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Ia berusaha menolak pandangan dari seorang bocah autis yang sangat ngefans berat kepada dirinya tersebut, sekaligus selalu membuat dirinya ketiban sial.

Hieekkszzz... T_T

Di tengah teras ada Itachi dan Tobi yang sedang asik menjaga panggangan mereka berupa satu ekor ayam ras yang telah dibaluri rempah-rempah sedap nan berkhasiat racikannya Konan si Mommy Akatsuki. Ayam itu di bakar mengunakan jutsu andalan Uchiha. Yah apalagi kalau bukan Katon Gokaino No Jutsu.

Sambil membolak balik alat panggangan yang mengapit ayam itu, iseng punya iseng Tobi berceloteh.

"Senpai, andai kita gak ada apa gak jadi bakar-bakar ayam senpai?" Tanya Tobi yang sedang berjongkok bersama Itachi. Mereka berjongkok berhadapan di bawah gelapnya malam.

"Mungkin." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Apa cuma kita yang punya elemen api senpai?" Tanya Tobi lagi.

"Mungkin." Itachi menjawab singkat lagi.

"Apa..." Tobi berniat bertanya lagi.

"Hah...Tob, mending loe diem deh." Itachi mulai melihat Tobi yang berada di depannya. Seketika itu Tobipun terdiam.

"Loe enak cuma megang tuh panggangan. Dari tadi gue ngipasin nih. Ntar kalo loe masih ngomong gue Katon juga sekalian, mau loe!" Ancam Itachi yang matanya memerah terkena asap hasil memanggang ayam. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya sendiri, karena perih terkena asap.

Tobi mendengarnya sedikit takut, untung bukan Ameterasu yang disebut Itachi. Kalau iya pasti Tobi sudah mengkamui dirinya sendiri ke dimensi lain. Maklum, Ameterasu adalah api hitam yang tak pernah padam. Seperti rasa sayang Tobi kepada Deidara, selalu menyala di tengah kegelapan.

Cieee...ciieee...

(Apaan sih author)

#plak

Tak lama, Kisame datang bersama Kakuzu membawa seember ikan tongkol. Entah mereka mendapat dari mana ikan tongkol itu.

Awas salah baca ya, fufufufu...

"Nih Chi, sebagai ungkapan rasa sayang gue ke elo. Gue beri seember ikan buat loe bakar lagi." Ucap Kisame sambil menaruh ember yang berisi ikan.

"Sebagai ungkapan sayang gue juga ke elo Me, loe nya gak sekalian dibakar?" Tanya Itachi ketus.

"Hiii..senpai ngeri amat." Celetuk Tobi yang kaget mendengarnya.

"Loe terlalu serius Chi." Kakuzu menambahkan. Baik Kisame dan Kakuzu berdiri di samping Itachi dan Tobi.

Sementara Kisame yang mendengar perkataan Itachi hanya dapat mengelus dadanya dan tak berani menjawab. Ia hanya dapat bergumam di dalam hati.

'Huft...si Itachi emang gak pernah berubah sifat dinginnya ya. Padahal kemana-mana sama gue terus. Tapi malam ini malah pengen ngejadiin gue sebagai ikan bakar. Chi...Chiii...loe serius amat jadi orang ntar garis keriput loe nambah yang ada.' Gumam Kisame dalam hati.

"Eh...banyak amat Me, Zu. Ikan yang kalian bawa." Konan tiba-tiba datang mendekati. Ia membawa satu tampah kecil berisi dedaunan untuk dimakan.

(Dibaca lalapan)

"Iya Nan, lumayan. Kalo pake jutsu gampang mau dapet ikan jenis apa aja." Sahut Kisame berusaha melupakan ucapan Itachi yang ketus kepadanya.

"Nah, kamu sendiri bawa apa Zu?" Tanya Konan kepada Kakuzu yang masih berdiri di samping Kisame.

Konan menaruh lalapan itu di meja yang berada di dekat area panggangan. Membelakangi Kisame dan Kakuzu.

"Gue bawa kabar buruk Nan." Jawab Kakuzu datar.

"Kabar buruk, maksudnya?" Konan segera menghadap ke arah Kakuzu.

"Iya, kabar buruk kalau Hidan sama Sasori dateng telat." Lanjut Kakuzu.

"Lha...kok bisa?" Konan pun terheran.

"Bukannya tadi kalian pergi berbarengan ya?" Tanya Konan lagi.

"Iya, tadi si perginya samaan. Tapi gue sama Kisame duluan aja pulangnya. Habisnya males liat mereka ribut." Kakuzu menerangkan.

"Ribut?" Konan tak mengerti.

Belum sempat Kakuzu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Pain bersama Nagato datang menaiki anak tangga menuju teras atap rumah Akatsuki.

"Apa sudah siap semuanya. Ini sudah pukul 23.30. Sebentar lagi pergantian tahun." Pain datang tanpa membawa apa-apa, Nagato hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu dan Konan menoleh ke arah Pain dan Nagato yang datang. Sementara Itachi masih sibuk mengucek-ngucek matanya.

(Kuceeekk teroooosss, sampe bersih!)

(CLING)

(Itachi mendengarnya, ia segera mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharinggan)

(Kabooorrr)

"Tinggal ikannya senpai yang belum dibakar." Sahut Tobi sambil mengangkat ayam bakarnya ke meja.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Konan tolong ya ikannya dibersihkan terlebih dahulu." Pinta Pain ke Konan sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

(Kelilipan pak?)

Hehehehe...

"Baik." Konan mengiyakan.

Pain pun pergi meninggalkan teras atap rumah Akatsuki. Sedang Nagato terus menjadi pengawal Pain, mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

Di sebuah hutan, tepatnya hampir di pertengahan hutan kematian yang ada di Konoha. Terlihat si wajah maskulin dan si wajah baby face sedang asik berduaan memadu kasih.

Ciiieee...

"Gara-gara loe Jashin! Badan gue pada digigitin nyamuk kebon kayak gini!" Sasori tak henti-hentinya menggaruk-garuk badannya sendiri.

"Loe belum mandi kalee Sas..." ledek Hidan yang masih asik menebangi batang pohon tebu menjadi dua bagian.

"Jidat loe jenong Dan belum mandi! Gue udah mandi tau! tapi karena ngikutin kemauan loe ngunduh tebu malem-malem gini, gue akhirnya jadi bahan isepan nyamuk!" Seru Sasori sambil menampar-nampar wajahnya sendiri karena nyamuk selalu berkeliaran di kepalanya.

"Masih mending diisep nyamuk betina daripada diisep nyamuk jantan? Mau loe Sas?!" Hidan bertanya sambil mengikat satu rumpun tebu yang sudah siap untuk dibawa pulang.

"Oiii Jashin! Sejak kapan nyamuk jantan ngisep darah oooiii!" Sasori berusaha membantah.

"Udah, jangan ribut. Nih udah kelar tebu yang mau dibawa pulang." Hidan menyerahkan seikat tebu itu kepada Sasori.

"Nah lho, kenapa harus gue yang bawa?!" Sasori mulai kesal dengan ulah Hidan.

"Itu karena, gue bawa pedang yang udah berat. Jadi loe bawa tebu ya, kan loe gak bawa apa-apa." Sahut Hidan yang mulai berjalan di depan Sasori. Tanpa meras berdosa tanpa merasa bersalah...

"Huh loe Dan, kalo bukan kawan udah gue gibas dah!" Gerutu Sasori yang mulai mengangkat seikat tebu itu.

Tebu itu pun mulai Sasori jinjing dengan tangan kirinya.

"Busyet dah! Ini tebu apa balok?! Berat amat ya..." Sasori sampai miring-miring membawa tebu-tebu itu keluar hutan kematian menuju kediaman Akatsuki.

Akhirnya Sasori memanggul seikat tebu itu di pundak kanannya.

"Biarin dah udah kecil tambah kecil yang penting yang lainnya BEEESAAARRRR" ungkap Sasori menyemangati dirinya.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari dalam hutan kematian menuju kediaman Akatsuki.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Waktu semakin berlalu, sorak sorai, gemuruh suara kembang api menghiasi malam pergantian tahun. Akhirnya malam itu semua anggota Akatsuki berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka duduk melingkar di atas tikar yang mana di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat sajian makan malam ala Akatsuki.

(Makan malam?)

(Iya makan malam)

(Kok bisa makan malam di jam segitu?)

(Yah bisa, karena Kakuzu meminta semua anggota Akatsuki menahan lapar dari sore hingga pertengahan malam. Agar makan malam jika acara bakar-bakar sudah selesai)

(Uuuaaapaaa?!)

(Pppfffttt)

"Enak badai Chii, pas banget loe bakar ayamnya. Renyah..." Gumam Hidan sambil mengangkat piring ke dekat mulutnya. Kesemua anggota Akatsuki makan tidak menggunakan sendok melainkan dengan tangan hampa.

"Siapa dulu rekannya senpai..." Tobi tersenyum manis di hadapan kesemua anggota Akatsuki.

Saat itu topeng jeruk purutnya ia letakkan di atas kepala.

"Dei...loe diem aja sedari tadi. Sakit tah?" Sasori bertanya kepada Deidara yang tampak makan dengan kalemnya.

"Lagi sakit hati dia Sas sama Tobi..." ledek Hidan sambil tetap menguyah makannya. Nasi-nasi yang ada di mulutnya pun bermuncratan kemana-mana.

"TOKK"

Tiba-tiba Kakuzu menggetok kepala Hidan yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Aduwww Zu..." ucap Hidan sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menyuap nasi.

"Loe makan aja dulu Jashin! Liat tuh nasi muncrat kemana-mana!" Seru Kakuzu sambil memasang wajah seramnya.

"Iya senpai, padahal tadi habis hujan tapi senpai Hidan malah turun salju." Tobi menyahuti sambil tertawa

Hahahaha...

Sementara itu anggota yang lain tetap meneruskan makannya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ulah Hidan yang makan berserakkan.

"Masih mending liat nasi berserakkan daripada loe orang dimasukkin ke dalam tong sampah kayak gue." Celetuk Deidara tiba-tiba.

"TUINGGG"

"BLASHH"

"JUNKKK"

Seketika seluruh pasang mata mengarah ke arah Deidara. Saat itu juga Tobi menghentikan makan malamnya.

"Senpai...gomennasai...Tobi gak ulangin..." Tobi bersedih dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Aduh Tob, loe ngomongin orang turun salju. Loe sendiri gerimis mengundang gitu!" Seru Hidan yang enggan melihat Tobi menangis.

"Maaf senpai, Tobi merasa bersalah..." Topi menekuk kedua lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua lutut yang ia tekuk. Tobi tampak bersedih.

"Dei...liat si Tobi jadi sedih gitu dia.." Konan menambahkan sambil melihat ke arah Deidara lalu melirik ke arah Tobi.

"Iya Dei, maafkan Tobi. Dia gak sengaja berbuat begitu." Nagato ikut bicara.

Akhirnya...

"Un...un..." Deidara menarik nafas panjang saat melihat Tobi mulai tersedu-sedu.

"Udah Tob, udah gue maafin." Ucap Deidara kemudian.

"SWINNNGGG"

Tobi seketika melihat ke arah Deidara yang berada di depannya.

"Benarkah senpai?" Tanya Tobi yang mulai berbunga-bunga.

"Iyaa..." jawab Deidara malas.

"Ahh..senpai..." Tobi terbang menerjang tubuh Deidara melompati makanan yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"BBRRRUUUGGHH"

Tubuh Tobi menindih tubuh Deidara.

"Makasih senpai...makasih..." ucap Tobi penuh haru sambil memeluk Deidara.

Sementara anggota yang lain mulai menunjukkan amarahnya karena ulah Tobi yang lompat begitu saja padahal sedang makan. Mereka menaruh piring nasinya dan kemudian...

"Toobbiii..." Sasori mendekati Tobi.

"Ooiii bocah autis!" Itachi ikut mendekati.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah..." Hidan beranjak berdiri dan mendekati.

Lalu...

"BRRRAAGGG"

"BBBBRRRUUGG"

Mereka saling tindih menindih, Deidara ditindih Tobi, Tobi ditindih Sasori, Sasori ditidih Itachi, Itachi di tindih Hidan.

"Hosh..hoshh.." Deidara kesulitan bernafas.

"To...tolongin gue Pain..." Deidara tidak kuat menahan bobot teman-temannya.

"Heeemm...ada-ada saja ulah mereka." Konan sweatdrop, ia menundukkan wajah melihat ulah anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Tanggung Dei, bentar lagi." Pain terus makan tanpa menghiraukan nasib Deidara.

"Mati aja deh gue..." gumam Deidara sebelum nafasnya terhenti.

Tiba-tiba Nagato bangun dari duduknya. Ia mengarahkan tangan ke arah Deidara.

"Shinra Tensei..!"

"WUSSSSSS"

"BLAAASSHHH"

Tobi dan yang lain terbang terbawa angin.

"AAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n :

Konbawwa,

Apa kabar Akatsuki Lovers?

Uhuk!

Cerita di season dua kali ini emang gaje dan berantakkan, dan Chii merasa lebih kaku dari season yang pertama.

Entah mengapa selera humor Chii pupus begitu aja, mungkin kebantai sama dramanya kali ya...

Hihihi...

Maafkan Chii minna-san...

Jika Akatsuki in Humor Season 2 kali ini kurang menghibur kalian. Tapi Chii bakal berusaha untuk lebih lucu lagi dalam membuat kisah-kisah Akatsuki. Itu juga tidak terlepas dari dukungan kalian semua.

And... di author note kali ini, Chii juga pengen ngucapin "SELAMAT KEPADA PARA PEMENANG INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS 2017"

Buat yang baru baca dan belum sempat nulis, yuk ah kita ramaikan perfanfiksian Indonesia. Chii bakalan mampir di cerita kalian apalagi yang ada Akatsukinya. Karena Chii ngefans berat sama Akatsuki.

Ahaayy..

Yosh, segitu aja deh Say Hi nya yah. And Selamat Tahun Baru, Semoga rezeki kita makin berlimpah di tahun 2018 Masehi ini. AAMIIN.

Salam Hangat,

ChiiChan ^_^

.

.

.

Sssshhh...

Haram Baca Tanpa Review (HBTR)


	10. Sensus Penduduk

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor Season 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Semi Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All places in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD and many mistakes anymore!

.

.

Chapter 10 Sensus Penduduk

.

.

Suatu hari yang dipenuhi dengan panas dinginnya cuaca.

(Emangnya cuaca bisa panas dingin tor?)

Bisa.

(Kayak lagi kena demam)

Emang!

Di dalam kediaman Akatsuki yang eksotis.

(Gelep maksudnya?)

Iya, cerewet banget. Baca aja jangan banyak tanya!

(Haaaaiikkk... #menunduk)

Tepatnya di lantai dua kediaman Akatsuki, di sebuah ruang tv. Terlihat Deidara bersama Sasori sedang menangis tersedu-sedu saat menonton sebuah drama ala Korea. Tetapi sayang tidak ada anggota Akatsuki yang menanggapi penderitaan yang sedang mereka rasakan, kecuali...TOBI.

"Tobi pulang..."

Si bocah autis alias si anak baik menurut yang bersangkutan.

(Kok gitu?)

Karena cuma Tobi sendiri yang menganggap dirinya anak baik, tidak untuk yang lainnya.

(Plak!)

Tobi terlihat memasuki kediaman Akatsuki bersama sang pohon kesayangan yang bisa berjalan dan makan nasi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zetsu si hitam putih.

(Kayak salah satu acara di televisi swasta nasional ya tor?)

Eh elo banyak tanya ya! Dibaca aja dulu jangan banyak tanya!

#Author geram siapin sepatu hak tinggi 20cm buat dilempar ke asker.

(#diem)

Mereka berdua menaiki anak tangga menuju dapur yang berada di lantai dua untuk segera menumis kangkung yang mereka petik dari dalam hutan kematian.

(...)

Siap lempar. Arrrgghhhh!

(Kabooor)

Ruangan tv itu tepat bersebelahan dengan dapur di kediaman Akatsuki. Secara tidak langsung saat Tobi berserta Zetsu menuju dapur, otomatis mereka melihat Deidara dan Sasori yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hal itulah yang membuat Tobi menjadi bingung sejadi-jadinya.

"Huhuhuhu..."

"Hieeksss.."

"Sroot!"

Baik Deidara dan Sasori berulang kali membuang ingus di lembaran tissue yang mereka ambil dari kotak tissue yang berada di atas meja di depan sofa. Begitu banyaknya lembaran tissue yang bertebaran di atas lantai, membuat Tobi segera berlari ala banci ke arah mereka berdua.

"Senpai...ada apa senpai?"

Tobi bertanya kepada kedua senpainya yang masih menangis itu.

Deidara dan Sasori tidak menjawabi pertanyaan Tobi, mereka hanya menunjuk sebuah drama di tv yang sedang mereka tonton. Tobi pun langsung menonton drama tersebut.

"DORR"

Tobi melihat adegan Deidara menembak kepala Sasori di drama yang ditayangkan pada tv layar datar berukuran 29 inchi.

"Heeeehh...?"

Tobi bingung, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua senpainya ini. Tobi segera mempercepat durasi drama yang diputar dan ternyata bisa karena itu sebuah DVD Original milik sang author tentunya.

Huehehehe...

#plak.

"Heeeehh...?"

Tobi bertambah bingung saat melihat scene Deidara meledakkan diri di dalam helikopter.

"BOOOOOMMMMM"

Sebuah ledakkan besar Tobi tonton sendiri.

"Huuufft..."

Tobi menghela nafasnya, ia berusaha bijak.

"Senpai, jadi senpai nangis karena ngeliat diri senpai mati di drama itu?" Tunjuk Tobi ke arah tv.

"Huaaa...huuaaa..."

"Srot!"

Keduanya membuang ingus sambil terus menangis.

"Eh senpai, kenapa kayak gitu aja nangis. Tobi aja tetap tegar walau di penghujung harus mati hanya untuk bertemu Rin." Ucap Tobi memberikan semangat.

"Yah tapi loe kan happy ending Tob, lah guee...huaaaa..." Deidara menangis lagi.

"Loe gak ngerti perasaan seorang pria yang mendalami drama ini Tob." Sasori ikut bicara.

"Sroot.."

Sasori membuang ingusnya lagi.

"Heeeehhh?"

Tobi masih bingung, tapi ia berusaha meresapi apa yang dirasakan kedua senpainya.

(Kalau bingung pegangan Tob...)

"Senpai Dedei...senpai Sasor..." Tobi bergantian menoleh ke arah keduanya.

"Gini aja deh, daripada galau bin dilema bin gabut jadinya mager. Gimana kalau kita makan tumis kangkung buatan Tobi. Tobi bawa kangkung banyak dari dalam sono (nunjuk ke arah hutan kematian Konoha). Kita makan bareng, kalau perut kenyang pasti gak akan galau. Ya, ya, ya..." Tobi membujuk keduanya agar menunggunya untuk menumis kangkung.

"Hem...boleh juga tuh Tob. Perut gue juga laper saban hari nangis liat nasib gue." Sasori tiba-tiba berubah roman wajah.

"Gimana Dei?" Tanya Sasori ke Deidara.

"Un, un... gue ngikut aja kalau gitu. Capek juga nangisin nasib, mending makan." Deidara kemudian mengelap seluruh wajahnya dengan tissue.

"Zetsu!" Deidara dan Sasori berteriak bersamaan saat melihat Zetsu yang tengah berpatung di dekat tangga.

"Cepet bersihin tissue-tissue ini." Seru Deidara sambil bertolak pinggang.

Zetsu hanya diam saja tidak menjawab.

"Jangan kayak emak-emak kebakaran jenggot Dei ngomongnya. Kayak gue nih.

Zetsu chan, tolong dibersihkan ya sampahnya..." ucap Sasori pake logat putri Solo.

(Emak-emak kebakaran jenggot? Sejak kapan emak-emak punya jenggot Sasori?)

Zetsu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tak melawan, sedang Tobi tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak hati sendiri terhadap pohon kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Sore hari...

Kesemua anggota Akatsuki berkumpul, mereka diminta pak RT setempat untuk mengisi data sensus.

Alhasil mereka duduk melingkari meja makan yang berbentuk persegi. Lalu kemudian mengisi lembar biodata itu.

Dimulai dari...

-Itachi

Nama : Itachi

Nama lengkap : Uchiha Itachi

Nama ganteng : Uch Uch Ita

Nama beken : Pahlawan dalam bayangan

Umur : 21 tahun kalo gak salah inget

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Karena emak bapak gue juga tinggal di sini

.

-Kisame

Nama : Kisame

Nama lengkap : Hoshigaki Kisame

Nama ganteng : Blue Samehada

Nama beken : Hiu bakar

Umur : Gue dari jenis ikan yang gak bisa ngitung tanggal, jadi abaikan.

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Ikut ayang Ita

Itachi segera melirik ke arah Kisame dan mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharinggan.

"Ampun Ita...eh Itachiii...gue bercanda!" Kisame ambil langkah seribu.

.

-Hidan

Nama : Hidan

Nama lengkap : Gue kagak punya marga jadi Hidan aja

Nama ganteng : Hidan si maskulin boy

Nama beken : Hidan Jashin

Umur : Gue gak sempet ngitung umur, karena sibuk ritual.

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Ikut Akatsuki no Baka

Pain melirik ke arah Hidan saat Hidan menyebut organisai yang diketuainya dengan sebutan "baka". Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Hidan.

"Tunggu Pain..." Hidan mencoba membujuk

"Shinra Tensei!" Pain mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya. Hidan pun terkena jutsu Pain.

"Swwwinnngggg..." Hidan kemudian melayang di udara.

.

-Kakuzu

Nama : Kakuzu

Nama lengkap : Kakuzu titik

Nama ganteng : Kakuzu pria berhijab

Nama beken : Kakuzu mata duitan

Umur : Sekitar 100 sd 200 tahun

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Cari duit buat beli sesuap nasi dan sebongkah berlian

.

Pain

Nama : Yahiko

Nama lengkap : Yahiko Pain

Nama ganteng : Pain muka tindik

Nama beken : Pain mesum

Umur : Gue masih muda, paling 35an umur gue.

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Tempat paling nyaman buat mesum. Eeeitsss, maksudnya tempat paling nyaman buat tinggal.

(Pain salah ngomong, maafkan ya...)

.

-Nagato

Nama : Nagato

Nama lengkap : Uzumaki Nagato

Nama ganteng : Nagato rambut merah

Nama beken : Si kurus kering

Umur : Beda setahun dua tahunlah sama Yahiko

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Pengen deket sama Uzumaki Naruto

(Ciiieee...ciieeee)

.

-Konan

Nama : Konan

Nama lengkap : Konan

Nama ganteng : Akuh wanita, nama cantik mommy Akatsuki.

Nama beken : Konan Origami

Umur : Sama kayak Pain atau Nagato

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Menemani Pain dan Nagato

.

-Sasori

Nama : Sasori

Nama lengkap : Akasuna Sasori

Nama ganteng : Sasori saus tiram

Nama beken : Sasori kugutsu

Umur : Sama kayak Pain, kalo gak salah. Tapi muka gue abg banget. Pasti pada ketipu sama muka gue, ya kan? #Pede

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Di Konoha banyak pohon yang bisa gue jadiin boneka Kugutsu, kalo tinggal di suna pasir semua. Gak bisa dibuat boneka, karena keahlian gue buat boneka dari kayu bukan dari pasir.

.

-Tobi

Nama : Tobi

Nama lengkap : Uchiha Obito

Nama ganteng : Obito

Nama beken : Tobi si anak baik

Umur : Tobi gak inget kapan lahir senpai, Tobi juga gak inget kenapa bisa segede ini... jadi Tobi gak tau berapa umur Tobi sekarang senpai...#sedih

(Kami ikut sedih Tob, hieekksss...)

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Konoha the best place!

.

-Deidara

Nama : Deidara

Nama lengkap : Deidara

Nama ganteng : Deidara Chibbi

Nama beken : Un Dei Dei

Umur : 19 tahun, termuda di antara anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Ingin mengalahkan Uchiha

Para Uchiha segera mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharinggannya dan mengarahkan ke Deidara.

.

-Zetsu

Nama : Zetsu

Nama lengkap : Zetsu Hitam Putih

Nama ganteng : Venus Fly Trap

Nama beken : Lidah buaya

Umur : eerrrr...errrr...

Alasan tinggal di Konoha : Wasiat oppa Madara

.

.

.

Nah begitulah Akatsuki saat mengisi biodata sensus penduduk yang diminta RT setempat.

Bagaimana menurut pendapat kalian?

Data sudah lengkapkah?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n : Terinspirasi dari salah satu author senior Akatsuki.


	11. Rantang Kosong

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor Season 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor Season 2

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Semi Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All places in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD and GAJE story. Hahaha :D

.

.

Chapter 11 Rantang Kosong

.

.

Hari itu, hari yang cerah. Secerah tiga serangkai yang kehilangan satu tangkai.

(Apaan gak nyambung ya, hihihi)

Deidara dan Hidan masing-masing tengah asik membajak sawah dengan menaiki seekor kerbau. Mereka berjalan bak seorang pangeran dari lumpur hitam yang menunggangi kerbau hitam berbadan besar.

"MOOOOO"

Kerbau-kerbau yang ditunggangi mereka tampak gembira saat keduanya tiada berhenti bercerita. Maklum saja sang pemilik asli kedua ekor kerbau itu terkenal sangat pendiam dan jarang mengeluarkan suara, termasuk suara kentut sekalipun.

Di tengah-tengah sawah yang luas, mereka berdua menikmati pekerjaan setengah waktu yang diberikan oleh Pain sang ketua Akatsuki kepada mereka.

"Asik juga ya, bajak sawah naek kebo..." gumam Hidan sambil nyengir gak karuan.

"Tapi denger-denger bentar lagi kemarau Dan." Deidara menyahuti.

"Tenang aja Dei, ada Kisame. Tinggal di suiton bereskan irigasi." Balas Hidan sambil terus menikmati pekerjaannya yang terkesan santai.

"Lah piye Dan (pake logat Jawa), kalo kemarau dari mana Kisame dapet aer?" Deidara bertanya sambil menunggangi kerbau yang beriringan dengan kerbau yang ditunggangi Hidan.

"Dari lautlah teme!" Hidan menyahut seketika.

"Emang iso aer laut buat dipake irigasi?" Deidara bertanya lagi.

"Eh iya juga, bener apa kata loe Dei." Hidan membenarkan apa yang Deidara katakan.

"Duhh un, (kembali ke bahasa asal) loe jadi orang asbun sih. Gitu kan..." sindir Deidara sambil menggibas rambutnya ke arah sebelah kiri pundak.

"Asbun?" Hidan bingung.

"Iya, asal bunyi. Kuwakakakak..." Deidara tertawa gak jelas.

"Pft..." Hidan hanya menatap sinis si pria cantik yang berjalan menunggangi kerbau di samping kanannya.

.

.

.

Lain Deidara dan Hidan, lain pula Kisame dan Kakuzu.

Mereka berdua asik membuat kolam lele selebar 10x10 meter di bagi 5 meter.

(Pusing kan mikirinnya, hahaha)

Maksud author mereka berdua membuat kolam ikan selebar 20 meter (4×5)meter sebanyak 5 tempat.

Tentunya kolam lele itu tidak dapat menggunakan jutsu suiton Kisame. Karena ikan lele yang terkenal agresif memakan segala jenis bisa-bisa menelan tubuh Kakuzu yang terbuat dari jerami.

Mereka berdua sangat hati-hati, dan bolak balik memutari kolam saat memberi makan ikan-ikan lele.

"Pain kagak salah apa ya, ngasih gue kerjaan kayak begini. Penuh resiko." Gumam Kakuzu sambil memberi makan induk-induk lele.

"Mungkin Pain sedang lapar Zu, jadi dia asal sebut anggota." Kisame mengisi kolam dengan air ledeng menggunakan selang panjang berwarna biru.

"Yah mungkin saja, tapi gak habis fikir. Bisa-bisanya seorang ketua salah sebut." Gerutu Kakuzu.

"Ketua juga manusia kaleee Zu... hahaha..." Kisame tertawa memperlihatkan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

"Iya kali ya..." Kakuzu hanya melamuni nasib sambil tetap memberi makan induk-induk lele.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Sasori.

"Haduuuhhh...baka no Pain no gain..." keluh Sasori sambil duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon.

Itachi hanya diam sambil sesekali mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Loe gak ngerasa aneh sama Pain tah Chi? Kok bisa-bisanya dia ngasih kerjaan misah duet kek gini.." Sasori nampak kelelahan sekali.

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia mengambil air di botol minum yang ia bawa lalu meneguknya.

"Badan gue ini udah kecil nambah kecil kalo di suruh nebangin pohon pisang berpuluh-puluh biji."

"Buah..." sela Itachi

"Sama aja Chi." Sasori menyahut seketika.

"Yang pakar nebang malah suruh naek kebo di sawah, seharusnya gue lah yang sama si uun itu ngebajak sawah. Loe sama Kisame buat kolam dan Hidan sama Kakuzu nebangin nih pohon.

Kebanyakan makan micin apa ya si Pain itu?" Sasori bertanya sendiri menjawab sendiri.

"Ya udahlah Sas, suka-suka dia mau nyuruh siapa. Ini kan bentuk kesolidan organisasi kita." Itachi berusaha menenangkan kekesalan temannya.

"Solid sih solid, tapi gak kayak gini juga keleeess..." Sasori kemudian melepas lelah dengan menelentangkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang rindang tepat di samping kanan Itachi.

Itachi kemudian menengok ke arah sebelah kiri, tepat di mana bertundun-tundun pisang tertata rapi seperti piramid Mesir.

'Emang cuma loe doank cuk yang kesel, gue juga. Tapi gue lagi gak mau ribut aja makanya Pain gak gue ladenin.' Bisik Itachi di dalam hati sambil mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharinggannya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke area persawahan...

"Wuss..wuss.."

Angin itu menyapu terik panas matahari yang menyengat, sudah waktunya bagi Hidan dan Deidara menyantap makan siang, tapi hidangan itu belum juga datang.

Mereka duduk di sebuah gubuk yang ada di pertengahan sawah sambil meminum air dari botol minum yang mereka bawa.

"Huuh...lama amat si kurir nganterin nasinya..." gerutu Hidan yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

Deidara sendiri terlihat sibuk menata ulang rambutnya, kadang ia sanggul tapi ia uraikan lagi. Lalu ia kuncir kuda tapi ia lepas lagi kuncirannya, membuat Hidan nyeletuk aneh kepada anggota Akatsuki yang satu ini.

"Oooiiiii..."

Hidan mulai memanggil sang teman yang sibuk di hadapannya.

"Udah-udah lagi Dei, kalo cowok ya cowok aja. Cewek ya cewek aja. Punya rambut segitu aja loe repot banget sih!" Celetuk Hidan sambil terus mengipasi badannya.

Deidara pun melirik ke arah Hidan.

"Loe itu yang repot teme! Apa yang gue kerjain komentar aja!" Seru Deidara setengah kesal.

"Eh loe di kasih tau malah ngeyel!" Hidan ikut emosi.

Tiba-tiba seorang bocah autis datang sambil berlari-lari di pematang sawah.

"Senpai...senpai...!"

Tobi datang membawa sebuah rantang yang berisi tiga tingkat.

"Eh tuh si Tobi bawa rantang." Deidara segera berdiri melihat kedatangan Tobi.

"Hosh...hosh..." Tobi terlihat lelah sehabis berlari.

"Maaf senpai, Tobi telat nganterin nasinya. Tobi nganterin buat senpai yang lain dulu." Tobi segera menaruh rantang di atas gubuk kayu lalu membukanya satu persatu.

"Eeehhh..." Tobi bingung sendiri, Hidan dan Deidara kemudian ikut melihat isi rantang tersebut.

"Kok kosong Tobi!" Hidan menggerutu kesal.

"Un, loe gak salah ngambil rantang kan?" Tanya Deidara dengan pose cantik.

"Emm..." Tobi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri, ia pun bingung.

"Oiii baka! Cepet loe pulang lagi ke rumah ambil makan yang bener. Gue udah laper berat tau gak!" Seru Hidan yang sangat kesal karena lapar dan panas.

"Tapi senpai, tadi nasinya udah habis..." Tobi bercerita.

"Apa?!" Hidan langsung pusing tujuh keliling mendengarnya.

"Yang bener aja loe?!" Hidan masih tak percaya.

"Ho-oh." Tobi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalo gitu gue makan gabah aja..." Hidan kemudian pingsan mendadak karena rasa lapar yang tak tertahan.

"Senpai...senpai..." Tobi panik bukan main sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hidan yang jatuh di atas papan gubuk.

Deidara kemudian mengambil kipas yang tadi Hidan gunakan, kemudian ia berkata.

"Gajah di pelupuk mata enggak keliat, semut di seberang samudra keliatan. Gitu tuh..." ucap Deidara sambil mengipasi rambutnya.

"Eeerr..." Tobi jadi bingung sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki terlihat berkumpul mengelilingi Hidan yang tiada kunjung tersadar dari pingsannya. Membuat Pain sang ketua Akatsuki kebingungan mencari solusi. Padahal Hidan sudah diberi aroma terapi berupa kaos kaki yang sudah berminggu-minggu tak dicuci untuk menyadarkan dirinya. Tapi sayang sang pria berwajah maskulin tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

"Gimana ini Pain?" Tanya Konan yang khawatir.

"Iya, loe sih ngasih job yang gak sesuai keahlian. Tewas kan ini anak!" Kakuzu ikut ngedumel.

"Apalagi gue Zu, udah badan kecil suruh nebangin pohon pisang yang berpuluh-puluh. Makin kecil aja badan gue..." gerutu Sasori sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Huuffft..." Pain ikut merasa bersalah atas insiden ini.

"Maksud gue kan biar kamuorang berbaur gak sama setim aja gitu. Eh malah kayak gini..." Pain pasrah pada akhirnya.

"Un...un...ini gak ada hubungannya sama pisah tim, si Hidan itu kelaperan tapi gak dikasih makan. Jadinya yah gini..." ucap Deidara sambil mengipas-ngipas rambutnya.

"Errr...Tobi no baka, emang gak loe bawain nasi tadi?" Nagato ikut bertanya.

"Tobi bawa ko senpai, cuma rantangnya doang tapi sih. Isi di dalemnya gak ada." Sahut Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Lha kok bisa?" Sasori ikut bertanya.

"Iya kan nasinya habis, lauknya habis. Tadi itu Tobi anter terakhir buat senpai Hidan dan senpai Deidara. Kirain masih ada, taunya habis." Tobi ikut menyesal.

"Oooaaalllaaahh Tob, yang dibutuhin itu isinya bukan covernya. Loe gimana sih?!" Kakuzu ikut menyahuti.

"Hem...yah gimana ya... daripada Tobi gak dateng." Ucap Tobi sambil menarik-narik ujung jubah Akatsukinya.

"Yah udah Chii, kesalahan emang sama kita bertiga sebagai tukang masaknya. Sekarang loe masak gih siapa tau si Hidan siuman nyium bau masakan loe." Pain memberi keputusannya.

"Haahh...baiklah..." Itachi kemudian berdiri lalu menuju dapur untuk masak.

Sesampainya di dapur yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul mengelilingi Hidan, Itachi terkejut melihat sesuatu yang tak ada.

"Oooiii Pain! Beras aja kagak ada apa yang mau gue masak?!" Itachi sweatdrop melihat pendaringan (tempat menaruh beras) tidak ada isinya sama sekali.

"Wohhh loe Pain bikin kesel..." gerutu Kakuzu yang mendekati Pain.

"Lempar batu sembunyi upil." Sasori kemudian mengeluarkan kugutsunya.

"Huffttt...gue juga ikut kesel, gak makan seharian!" Deidara mulai membuat peledaknya.

"Pasti duit beras dikorup buat beli kaset icha-icha series." Kisame ikut mengompori.

"Eh...kamuorang mau ngapain?" Pain beranjak mundur dari tempat yang ia dududki.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

"Serrbuuu...!" Teriak Deidara memulai pertarungan.

Pain pun dilempari bom atom kecil oleh Deidara.

"BOOM! BOOM!"

"Rasain loe Pain, sekali-kali kena bom gue, hehehe..." Deidara tertawa lepas.

Pain hanya berlari-lari gak jelas di seputaran rumah. Sementara Sasori dan Kakuzu ikut menyerang dengan boneka dan topeng jeraminya.

"AAAAA...AMVUUUN...ane mintaa mangaaapp...eh minta maaaff..." teriak Pain berusaha menghindar dari serangan anggotanya.

Konan dan Nagato hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah konyol anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Tak lama Zetsu pun datang membawakan bunga cammomile untuk dihirup Hidan. Alhasil Hidan yang mencium aroma terapi langsung siuman dan segera melahap bunga cammomile yang Zetsu bawa.

"Beras tak ada bunga pun jadi..." ucap Hidan saat rasa laparnya kembali menyerang.

.

.

.

Tbc


	12. Tablet Tobi

Fanfiction Akatsuki in Humor 2

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Akatsuki in Humor 2

Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship, etc.

Type : Semi Canon

Rate : K/K+/T/M

Main Cast : Akatsuki and friends

Main Pair : None

Place : All place in Boruto (Naruto The Next Generation)

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, No EYD and GAJE story!

.

.

Chapter 12 Tablet Tobi

.

.

Siang hari yang terik, tanpa angin tanpa hujan tanpa udara.

(Mati donk tor)

Maaf, author kebawa suasana.

Siang hari yang terik, menyengat kulit membakar kalbu. Membuat kesebelas anggota Akatsuki dan juga satu anggota cadangan "Orochimaru" nampak asik berendam di kolam buatan Kisame.

Kolam seluas 11×2 meter itu bak kolam renang para atlet yang sedang latihan renang. Tapi sayang, Zetsu tidak bisa berlama-lama di dalam kolam. Karena setiap dia kena air selalu saja bunga-bunga tumbuh dan bermekaran di tubuhnya.

"Tobi san, sudah berapa banyak bunga yang Tobi san kumpulkan?" Tanya Zetsu kepada Tobi yang sedang memakai handuk putihnya.

"Emm..." Tobi terlihat kesulitan saat mencabuti bunga yang tumbuh di tubuh Zetsu. Maklum saja bunga-bunga yang Tobi cabuti itu berduri sehingga Tobi harus berhati-hati, kalau tidak dia akan terluka.

Orochimaru pun ikut membantu Tobi, tapi sayang Tobi menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Hieks...

Sementara Tobi mencabuti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di tubuh Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame dan Itachi tampak asik berendam ria memisah dari anggota yang lainnya.

"Guys, gimana kalau kita maen cang kacang panjang." Sebut Kisame mengawali.

Mereka berempat berendam hanya menggunakan boxer bercorak awan merah yang sangat pendek.

"Cang kacang panjang, maksud loe Me?" Hidan bertanya, karena menurutnya permainan yang Kisame sebutkan sangat aneh. Sementara Itachi dan Kakuzu hanya mendengarkan.

"Jadi gini. Kepalkan tangan kalian seperti ini." Kisame mengepalkan tangan kanannya memberi contoh.

"Lalu gerakkan maju dan mundur mengikuti ritme yang gue sebutin." Lanjut Kisame.

"Contoh nih." Kisame memberikan contoh langsung.

"Cang kacang panjang yang panjang jadi..." Kisame memaju mundurkan kepalan tangannya lalu berujung memundurkan kepalan tangan agar tidak jadi.

"Seperti tadi..." Masih memundurkan tangannya

"Yang tadi enggak jadi." Kisame bergantian memajukan kepalan tangannya.

"Hadooohhh...pusing gue Me. Permainan macam apa ini?" Hidan menggerutu kebingungan.

"Ah loe Dan belum apa-apa udah pusing, udah bingung. Giliran makan aja loe paling awal." Kakuzu nyeletuk menyekak Hidan.

"Aaargghh temme!" Hidan yang pusing berubah menjadi marah. Terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi hitam putih.

(Kayak Zetsu dong?)

Bukan kayak dia lagi ritual.

Melihat hal itu, Itachi berusaha menengahi.

"Udah jangan ribut, noh lihat si Deidara sama Sasori..." Itachi menunjuk ke arah Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang berduaan mengelabang rambut sang princess Dei Dei.

.

.

.

Di tempat Deidara and Sasori berada.

"Dei, rambut loe halus banget." Ucap Sasori sambil terus mengelabang rambut Deidara.

"Iya dong." Sahut Deidara segera.

"Kayak cewek." Lanjut Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Emang harus cewek yang punya rambut halus, cowok juga bisa kaleee danna..." ungkap Deidara menyakinkan.

Sasori berada di belakang tubuh Deidara sambil mengelabang rambut sang junior. Sementara Deidara asik meminum orange jus yang ia dapat dari Tobi. Deidara tampak sangat santai sekali. Semua beban dipundaknya serasa berjatuhan terlarut air kolam.

"Eh...si Tobi kemana ya?" Sasori celingak celinguk melihat ke sekeliling mencari di mana gerangan Tobi berada.

"Tauk dah. Biarin aja napa dia udah gede ini." Sahut Deidara lagi.

"Bukan gitu, gue mesen nasi goreng capcay sama spagetti bolongese. Minumnya root beer campur susu kuda liar, tapi kok belum sampe itu pesenan yah?" Sasori menatap ke arah langit, ia kebingungan sendiri mengapa pesanannya belum juga sampai. Padahal sudah satu jam berlalu. Tanpa Sasori sadari simpul yang ia buat salah dan berantakkan. Membuat rambut Deidara tidak beraturan seperti benang kusut.

"Ihhh si danna mau kemah apa ya mesennya kok banyak amat." Celetuk Deidara sambil menoleh ke arah Sasori. Ia tampak sweatdrop saat mendengar penuturan sang senior seni.

"Gue makan banyak biar cepet gede Dei." Sasori memberikan klarifikasi.

"Iya bukan gede malah numpuk lemak. Kolesterol entar cepet mokad, un!" Lanjut Deidara.

Mendengar hal itu Sasori ngambek dan seketika menghentikan mengelabang rambut Deidara. Sasori beranjak pergi.

"Ehh.. danna..." tegur Deidara saat Sasori meninggalkannya.

"Gue mau cari partner baru yang gak kayak elo!" Seru Sasori sambil memasang wajah betenya, lalu ia keluar dari dalam kolam renang.

Bagaimana pun Sasori yang akhir-akhir ini baperan merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan yang Deidara lontarkan padanya. Maklum Sasori sedang PMS.

Hahahaha...

Deidara menjadi merasa bersalah karena ucapannya sendiri. Ia kemudian ikut keluar dari kolam renang buatan itu.

"Danna...tunggu...maafkan aku..." ucap Deidara sambil berjalan mengejar Sasori. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menutupi daerah dada dan daerah intim dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara dari jauh Itachi, Kisame dan Kakuzu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sang duo imut ini.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Tobi baru saja pulang bersama Zetsu dari pusat kota. Di tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah barang elektronik yang biasa orang-orang menyebutnya dengan tablet.

Eitts bukan tablet obat melainkan Tab. (Author juga enggak ngerti apaan, yang jelas sejenis handphone besar atau mini komputer).

Tobi berjalan menaiki anak tangga bersama Zetsu, karena lelah ia kemudian rebahan di atas sofa yang berada di ruangan tv dan kemudian tertidur, sedang Zetsu kembali ke lantai satu tempat ia tinggal.

Tak lama Hidan datang melewati Tobi dan tanpa sengaja melihat suatu barang yang sedang didekap Tobi. Berbentuk persegi panjang dan ada mini lensanya.

"Apa itu...?" Hidan bertanya pake bahasa Teletubbies.

"Itu tablet." Jawab author.

"Haaah tablet?" Hidan bingung kenapa barang tersebut dinamai tablet.

Karena penasaran dan menaruh curiga, Hidan kemudian mendekati Tobi lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di samping Tobi, ia memegang tablet itu dan mengutak-atiknya.

Tak lama Deidara pun datang bersama Sasori, mereka ikut melihat apa yang Hidan pegang lalu ikut mengutak-atik tablet tersebut. Diikuti Kisame dan Itachi, Nagato dan Pain. Alhasil tablet Tobi menjadi bahan perbincangan sengit mereka.

"Ssstt...jangan keras-keras suara kalian. Nanti yang punya bangun." Pain mencoba menenangkan anggotanya yang heboh di kala browsing ke salah satu situs "biru".

"Wooowww...wooowww..."

Kedua pasang mata mereka memandangi setiap gambar yang muncul saat si Pain ketua Akatsuki yang mengontrol tab milik Tobi.

"Paaaaaiiinn...gantiiiiaaaan..." Bisik Kisame yang tidak mau kalah.

"Gue juga Paaainnn..." Hidan ikut bersuara.

"Ssstt...jangan berisik sebentar lagi." Sahut Pain yang sudah mulai serius melihat gambar-gambar "biru" tersebut.

"Hn...apaan kayak gitu. Sini ah!" Itachi merebut tab yang Pain pegang. Ia kemudian membawa tab tersebut ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ita...ita...balikkin ooiii...!" Pain dan yang lain ikut mengejar.

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia malah segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Suara langkah kaki yang bergemuruh mengikuti kemana langkah Itachi pergi.

"Hooooaaaammm..." sementara sang empu tablet bergumam dan membalikkan badannya. Tapi sayang karena lelah Tobi belum juga terbangun.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar Itachi dan Kisame.

"Apaan ini Chi?" Sasori bertanya saat ikut mengerubungi Itachi. Ia melihat salah satu aplikasi yang menampilkan berbagai macam video.

Youtube

"Nih kalo loe mau buka situs mending situs ini. Daripada liatin gambar melulu, pusing iya." Itachi mengklik beberapa video biru di tab Tobi.

Mereka semua terdiam, tanpa mereka sadari air liur mereka berjatuhan.

Karena suasana mulai memanas, Itachi mengklik video lain untuk menetralkan keadaan.

"Gemesnya ya..." Hidan melotot kegirangan saat melihat girlband Korea yang sedang bernyanyi dan berjoget.

"Uuhhh...makin gak kuat anu..." Pain ikut bersuara sambil membenarkan sesuatu yang sudah salah parkir.

"Dasar ero loe Pain. Liat cewek dikit udah terbang!" Nagato sinis sendiri.

Pain tidak menanggapi Nagato, ia malah berusaha merebut tab Tobi kembali. Tapi tanpa sengaja...

Sebuah video berisi ketegangan antar dua negara adidaya terputar di tab Tobi.

"Haaah!" Sontak mereka semua merinding disko saat menonton video tersebut.

"Jepang bakal jadi korban percobaan nuklir Korut?" Deidara tak percaya.

"Kita bakal tewas semua Jashin!" Kakuzu ikut bersuara.

"Sebagai pemuda yang siap mati demi membela negara, apa yang akan kita lakukan Pain?" Tanya Nagato kepada Pain.

Pain tidak menjawab, ia masih salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kira-kira jutsu yang kita punya bisa ngelindungin Jepang gak sih?" Sasori bertanya kepada Itachi.

"Bisa-bisa. Jangankan melindungi Jepang. Melindungi satu benua pun bisa. Tapi sayang jutsu hanya ada di anime dan manga guys. Gak ada di dunia nyata." Itachi mengungkapkan.

Mereka semua merenung dan memisahkan diri dari Itachi. Mereka merasa depresi atas kabar yang mereka tonton dari youtube itu.

"Andai kugutsu bisa gue pake buat ngelindungin Jepang, pasti gue buat lebih banyak kugutsu disetiap satu meter perbatasan Jepang." Khayal Sasori sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Andai ledakkan gue bisa buat nyiptain perdamaian. Pasti bakal gue bom negara-negara songong macem Israel." Deidara ikut ambil bicara.

"Israel?" Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu dan yang lain memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke Deidara.

"Iya Israel. Tuh Palestina diambilin tanahnya. Sadis bin kejam cara mereka ngerebut hak orang lain." Deidara melanjuti.

"Tapi Dei, mereka punya alasan tersendiri mengapa mereka melakukan itu." Sasori mulai serius.

"Yah paling-paling karena uang." Celetuk Kakuzu yang bersandar pada ranjang Itachi.

"Israel udah kaya guys. Mereka gak butuh uang!" Nagato ikut bersuara.

"Tau dari mana loe Nag?" Hidan bertanya.

"Mangkanya baca berita loe Dan. Jangan maen ML aja!" Jeplak Nagato.

"Buugghh...liat nih..." Itachi kemudian memperlihatkan video yang diputar di tab Tobi.

Anggota Akatsuki kembali mengerubungi Itachi.

"Presiden Erdogan secara terang-terangan menolak dekrit Donal bebek." Lanjut Itachi sambil menunjuk seseorang yang ada di dalam video tersebut.

"Woooww...beritanya seru ya Chi.." Kisame makin terkesima.

Tak lama Tobi mendatangi anggota Akatsuki yang sedang berkumpul di kamar Itachi.

"Senpai...SENPAAAAAIIIIII"

Tobi berteriak saat melihat tab yang baru saja dibelinya dipakai tanpa izin.

"Itu tab Tobi! Balikkin!" Seru Tobi sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Bentar Tob, tanggung." Hidan menyahuti.

"Apa...? Huaaaahuaaaa..." Tobi duduk di lantai lalu menendang-nendang ke arah depan.

"Senpai jaaaa...aaatt...ambil punya Tobi...huaaaaaa..." Tobi nangis mencak-mencak karena gak terima tab nya dipakai anggota Akatsuki yang lain tanpa izin.

.

.

.

Authos say thanks to...

AraYuuki260216

IbraCadabra

Laramidia

Little Freya

Romaji NRL

Uzunami hole

VeiHime

Yuki Yahiko

ara nakayama

gita996

hepartz74

Shimmer Vanilla

kiahan

Aquarius D zhura

Galang

Alaric Von Rathborn

Tectona Grandis

gekanna87

lastreader99

Giri Diwa Adam

Haci Hasegawa

All reviewers

All readers

And spesial thanks for Akatsuki Lovers di manapun kalian berada.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca Akatsuki in Humor Season 2 kali ini.

See yaaa... ^_^

.

.

.

Extra Ordinary...

Tobi berniat mewawancarai kesemua senpainya dan meminta tanggapan para senpai tentang hot isu yang sedang beredar.

Mereka satu persatu duduk di sofa dan merekam wawancara itu ke dalam sebuah recorder yang berdiri tegak tepat di pertengahan posisi mereka duduk.

Camera Action!

"Aa...ooo...senpai..." Tobi melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera yang merekam dirinya.

"Tobi mau wawancara semua senpai Tobi nih, dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Kira-kira apa ya jawaban dari para senior Tobi?

Yosh! Cek it dot!"

Tobi mulai memanggil nama sang ketua Akatsuki. Pain.

Pain pun duduk bersampingan dengan Tobi sementara kamera merekamnya.

"Menurut senpai bagaimana jika perang dunia ketiga terjadi?" Tanya Tobi seperti seorang jurnalis handal.

Pain berfikir sebentar, di dalam hatinya menggerutu.

'Kenapa harus pertanyaan mencekam yang ditanya si budak ini sih? Cak mano ceritanyoooo' Pain menggerutu pake logat Palembang.

"Senpai Pain..." Tobi menegur Pain.

Pain lalu menjawab sebisanya.

"Emmm...menurut gue ya kalau mau perang ya perang aja. Tapi alangkah bodohnya jika peperangan itu terjadi, karena bakal banyak yang dikorbankan." Jawab Pain berusaha realistis.

-Nagato.

"Gue cinta damai. Denger kata perang aja gue muak, mual, muntah. Andai gue bisa korbanin diri untuk perdamaian dunia bakal gue lakuin." Jawab Nagato yang bertekad bulat.

-Konan.

"Perang itu hanya akan menghasilkan kerugian besar. Maka dari itu aku mengajak semuanya untuk menjadi jembatan perdamaian." Jawab sang mommy Akatsuki.

Konan pun membuat seikat bunga sebagai simbol perdamaian dari jutsu kertasnya.

-Kisame.

"Buat para pejabat politik, tolong jangan korbankan rakyat demi memuaskan perut Anda."

Kisame berucap sambil menunjuk ke arah kamera yang merekamnya.

-Itachi.

"Aku akan menjadi pahlawan dalam bayangan." Jawab Itachi singkat yang membuat Tobi berfikir ulang.

-Kakuzu.

"Asal peperangan menghasilkan uang, so what?" Jawab Kakuzu kalem yang langsung dilempari duit logam seberat satu ton oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

-Hidan.

"Gue lah ditanyain beginian. Yang gue tahu itu cuman makan dan ritual. Apaan sih nanya beginian. Gak penting tau gak! Yang jelas mau kita tahan kayak mana juga perang akan tetap berlangsung. Itu sudah tertulis di dalam kitab. Banyak-banyak berdo'a aja lah. Hidup yang bener, karena yang bener aja masih salah apalagi salahnya..."

Hidan jadi qultum berjam-jam tentang perang.

SKIP!

-Sasori.

"Hmmmm...gimana ya...no comment aja lah gue mah. Takut salah ngomong. Ntar jawaban gue dipelintir terus viral lagi, ntar gue keciduk satpol PP. Kumaha ieeuuu?" Sasori berlogat Sunda.

-Deidara

"Stop thinking about you, WAR! Stop thinking about you, WAR!" Deidara malah bernyanyi sambil berjoget ke arah kamera bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tobi.

"Hentikan Deidara!" Kisame dan Itachi segera memegangi Deidara yang seperti robot bernyanyi itu. Tak ada jeda untuk berhenti.

"Oooiii kipas mana kipas!" Teriak Itachi kepada yang lain.

"Ini nih Me, dapet giliran terakhir jadi gilak dia." Cetus Hidan yang ikut memegangi sang uun.

Deidara yang setengah sadar itupun dijampe-jampe oleh Pain lalu disembur segelas air.

"BUURRRRR"

Seketika Deidara tersadar...

"Oiii bangke loe ya Pain. Abis makan julang jaling nyembur muka gue!" Deidara segera bangun lalu mengejar Pain.

Pain yang latah segera berlari menghindari kejaran Deidara.

"Dei...sabar Dei..." Pain berusaha menghindar, ia berlari ke arah luar rumah Akatsuki.

"Sabar sabar. Muke loe bisulan Pain! Nih rasain!" Deidara segera mengeluarkan jutsunya.

"Geijutsu Bakuhatsu wa da... KATSU!"

"BOOOOOOOMMMMMMBBBB"

"Aaaaaaaaaammmmmmpppuuuunnnn..." Pain seketika terbang ke langit ke tujuh karena terkena C3 milik Deidara.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Senpai-senpai, maaf ada kesalahan teknis. Kita kembali ke wawancara ya..." Tobi mengalihkan kamera ke arah dirinya.

"Zetsu..." Tobi kemudian memanggil Zetsu.

Zetsu pun duduk di sofa menghadap ke arah kamera.

"Menurut Zetsu bagaimana jika perang dunia ketiga terjadi?" Tanya Tobi kepada Zetsu.

Zetsu pun menjawabnya...

"Perang akan segera datang, dimulai dari benua Eropa bagian timur. Bersiaplah!" Zetsu tiba-tiba dapat berbicara dengan sangat lancar dan mencekam.

"JLEB"

Zetsu bak peramal masa depan, ia berucap dengan sangat amat yakin. Para anggota Akatsuki yang lain terlihat menelan ludahnya sendiri sesaat setelah Zetsu mengungkap kabar yang mengerikan. Tobipun mengalihkan perhatian.

"Yoshi, demikian wawancara Tobi dengan para sesepuh Akatsuki. Benar atau tidaknya kita tetap harus berjaga-jaga. Pesan Tobi, jikalau perang memang tidak bisa dihentikan. Maka berbuat banyaklah untuk perdamaian dunia. Jaa naa..." Tobi kemudian mengakhiri wawancaranya lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera.

"Jaaa...naa..." Anggota Akatsuki yang lain ikut melambaikan tangan, kecuali Deidara dan Pain yang sedang berada di luar rumah.

"Ngeselin emang Pain!" Gerutu Deidara sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah.

Sementara Pain terlihat menyangkut di atas pohon julang jaling bersama para burung gagak milik Itachi.

.

.

.

TAMAT


End file.
